Zelgius: Begnion's General and Daein's Rider
by SonjaTaylor
Summary: Set years before Path of Radiance, this story documents the birth and life of the most dangerous and influential man on Tellius-Zelgius. His troubles and struggles to survive are complemented by the struggles of those around him, and ultimately, he affects their fates forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Storm

I wrote this Fire Emblem fanfiction a few years ago-probably three or four. As such, my writing style has greatly improved. While reading back through all of these pages, I tried to edit it a little, but that task would take far too long, and I didn't want to spoil the authentic feel of my old style. However, I wouldn't be posting this story if there wasn't any gold left in it. In fact, there is a lot of gold. My effort of creating these character's backstories, and crafting in lessons and morals is truly beautiful, and almost had me in tears. It is my hope that you glean something from this story, even if it is old. And, I am afraid to say that I have never finished this fanfict, and sadly, never will; but I will be posting an ending summary at the end of the last chapter so that you can have a little bit of peace.

So, what characters can you look forward to? Here's a list of the cast: Zelgius, Nasir, Stefan, Tibarn, Naesala, Reyson, Leanne, Muarim, Sephiran, Janaff, Ulki, Ena, Rajaion, Degnhinsea, Almedha, Ashnard, Izuka, Nealuchi, and Lotz, as well as some characters that I created to fill in the gaps of the story.

I enjoyed re-reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the adventure as well. Together we ride!

_Also, all rights to Seroph for my cover image "The Man and His Mask" from Deviantart. I give all credit to him for the image, and in no way claim it as my own. Great work! :)_

* * *

Zelgius: Begnion's General and Daein's Rider

Chapter One: The Beginning of the Storm

_ Crack! _

The thunder boomed, and the lightning forked across the darkened, stormy sky. Rain fell in great torrents, and poured down the cliff-side like waterfalls. Via cast a fearful glance at the sky as she spread her wings out. It was a dangerous night to go out in. Should she listen to her father's warning? Or she should go through with her stubborn rebellion against his will?

She stuck her head out of the cave that she was hiding in, but immediately withdrew back in. She shook her drenched black hair, and ran her hand through it to straighten it out. She was proud of her hair, for she viewed it as a work of art. It was long and dark like burnt prairie grass; and she inherited it from her father. Also like her father, she kept her long bangs tied back with a red headband which she made sure did not cover up her pointed ears. Her eyes were narrow, but not fierce; and at certain times they glowed like green fire. Her wings were another masterpiece. They were long, brown, and majestic. Like her hair, she too greatly valued her wings, for they allowed her to go anywhere that she wished.

But it was also her wings that served as a disadvantage on this night. Via feared flying out into the storm because she knew that her wings would be hindered by the rain.

_Crack!_

Another flash of lightning lit the sky, snapping Via out of her fears. It made her realize that if she did not leave now, she would never get away. If she hesitated too long, her father would certainly miss her, and then send out a search for her.

Once more again she spread out her wings, but this time she dashed out of the cave, and leapt off the outcropping in front of her. Immediately she felt her wings get soaked. Down she shot head-first like a rocket. She had not tried using her wings yet, and her throat tightened at the thought that the water would make them too heavy, and she would fall to her death. But then she spread them out, caught a wind gust, and soared upward. She gave a quick smile of relief at the fact that she was still alive, and at the fact that she could fly regardless of the storm. It was certainly more tiresome and difficult to fly in the rain, but Via soon got the hang of it. She was too determined to let a storm get the best of her. She was too set on getting away from home, and disobeying her father's orders.

Her determination led her very far across her island of Phoenicis. All the way, the lightning never ceased, and the rain never lessoned. But none of this daunted Via's spirit. She kept going on and on.

It was nearly dawn when Via finally halted from her flight. She was soaked to the bone, and her hair was all disheveled, but she was alive! She would have wished that she was in a better state when she landed by the shore of Phoenicis island, for she was meeting someone by that beach.

Via quickly tried to straighten her hair and wings once she landed upon one of the large rocks. The rain by the shore had ceased, and the ocean waves had long been stilled.

"Via!"

She turned in the direction of the voice, and broke into a smile that expressed true love. "Drape! Oh, my General Drape!"

The young girl leapt off the rock into his outreached arms below. Drape held her close, and rocked her back and forth.

Tears of joy and relief coursed down Via's cheeks. "You came!" she exclaimed. "Just like you promised!"

Drape nodded, and set her back down upon the ground. He placed both of his hands upon her shoulders. "Yes," he agreed, "And just like I promised I'd come, I promise that we shall get married."

At mention of this, Via's countenance dropped slightly.

This disheartened Drape. "You _do_ love me, don't you, Via?" he asked her.

Via nodded truthfully. "I would not have flown for miles in a storm to you if I did not love you," she told him. "It's just—" her voice trailed off, and she glanced back in the direction of Phoenicis Hall where she came from. "It's just," she continued, now turning back to Drape, "that Father doesn't approve."

"Don't let that old man stop you from doing what you want," Drape told her. "Let's get married. We'll be happy together."

At this, Via broke back into a smile, and she laughed with joy as she gazed up into her lover's eyes.

* * *

...But she was unaware of another pair of eyes that was watching her. Morning had come to Phoenicis Hall many miles away from the shore. And very quickly Via's presence was missed.

"What do you see, Janaff?" Tibarn, the king of the hawks asked flatly. "Tell me everything. Every little detail."

Tibarn and Janaff were both outside of the Hall, and were staring off at the distant shore which was too far away for any human eye to see. Janaff risked a quick glance at his king, but did not look long, for he knew how quick-tempered and fiery Tibarn could be. Framed against the morning light, it was quite clear that Tibarn was the tallest and most fierce of all the Phoenicis hawks. His hair was long and darkened like the night. His narrow, golden eyes were shadowed by the red headband he wore.

"What do you see, Janaff?" Tibarn demanded again.

Young in face, and voice, yet in reality, very old, Janaff cupped a hand over his eyes and squinted across the vast island, and replied, "I see your daughter, my king. She is not alone. A Beorc is standing holding her hand. He's from Begnion, if I decipher that symbol on his armor correctly."

"Humans!" spat Tibarn with disgust.

"He is the one that she fell in love with," Janaff also concluded.

Tibarn clenched his fist in and out. "Aye, and the very one I told her that she could not marry. Via, you fool of a hawk! Why do you disgrace your father so?"

Tibarn then spread his wings, and leapt into the air.

Janaff tilted his head up and watched him. "My king, have you any orders for me?"

Tibarn did not look down, but he kept his gaze glued on the shore ahead. "None, Janaff. You're excused. I feel the urge to sink my talons into human flesh!"

Janaff winced at his words, and watched his king fly across the sky, and disappear over one of the rocky cliffs.

While Janaff was staring up after his king, he heard someone step behind him. He whirled around quickly with surprise, but then sighed with relief. "Ulki, you know these eyes of mine are better than my ears. Have some care and don't scare me so!"

Tall, stiff, and silent, Ulki stepped closer. His eyes were even more narrow than Tibarn's, and his features were very sharp. His voice came out dry and raspy. "My ears cause me to hear many things. The king has gone off to get revenge on the Begnion Beorc that stole his daughter's heart."

Janaff nodded, his childish grin not leaving him even in the most serious of times. "His kingship won't be gone long," Janaff observed, "see those thunderclouds up there?"

"No," answered Ulki matter-of-factly, "but I can hear the thunder brewing."

"Even when Tibarn loses his head," Janaff commented, "he always manages to gain it back at the right time. He knows better that to be out in a rain storm—especially if it's like the one last night."

"But would he leave his daughter—his only child—out of his reach?" Ulki asked.

Janaff glanced one last time towards the distant beach shore, and noticed that Via and Drape were both gone from the spot they were originally at. Nothing remained but footprints and the sand, and the solemn figure of Tibarn, the king of the hawks, staring across the ocean that separated him from the rest of Tellius. Far out into the ocean, Janaff also saw a ship sailing away that bore Tibarn's daughter and her fiance Drape.

"That I cannot answer," replied Janaff.


	2. Chapter 2: Turned Tides

Chapter Two: Turned Tides

Janaff was never worried about anything. Young in face, but truly several decades old, Janaff had learned to leave his worries behind. It was rare to not find him at ease or not smiling—even in the tightest of places.

His friend Ulki, who he grew up with, was the complete opposite. Ulki looked grim and serious. He rarely smiled, and he rarely spoke. Yet, Ulki had a kind heart; sometimes it was just necessary to look deep to see it.

Ulki paced noiselessly across Phoenicis Hall. It was quite a magnificent place. The floor was made of large, square tiles set in fine rows. Covering the tiles in some places were red rugs, beautifully woven by the Hawk women. Up from the floor, the walls rose high. On many of these walls were open arch-ways that freely let in the seasonal air and breezes. The ceilings were high from the ground and flat, and provided a lot of flying space for its inhabitants.

Ulki kept pacing. Back and forth he walked down the narrow hall, constantly glancing outside the arched walk-ways that he passed. Yet, it wasn't just the outside that he kept glancing at. Every once in a while at the end of the hall, his eyes would fall onto the figure of Janaff. Janaff was in one of his usual, easy-going moods. He lay stretched out on a couch with his eyes shut. A peaceful smile lingered on his face.

Ulki shook his head when he glanced at him again, but then turned and paced back down the hall. After repeating this process several times, Ulki finally halted near where Janaff lay lounging on the couch, and he forced himself to speak. "How can you sleep when you know King Tibarn is not here?"

Janaff didn't open his eyes, but he turned his back to Ulki, muttering playfully, "Go away, kid! Can't you let this old bird get his rest?"

Ulki wasn't one for jokes. He understood well what Janaff was talking about. Although he looked older, Ulki was actually a few years younger than Janaff. But no hint of a smile appeared on his face at Janaff's remark. Ulki's countenance never changed. His tone remained flat, "Aren't you concerned about the fact that Tibarn has been gone for a whole week?"

Janaff shrugged. "Me, concerned? Nah. Tibarn will come back when he needs to. Besides, these good eyes of mine will see him when he returns."

"No," contradicted Ulki in the same tone as before, "your eyes won't see him if you keep them shut the whole time."

At this, Janaff's eyes snapped open, and he leapt to his feet. A light seemed to click on in his world. "Ulki, my old nest buddy, you're right! How lazy and foolish I've been. The King's eyes have been slackin' off a bit."

"His ears haven't," murmured Ulki, indicating to himself.

Janaff stretched while he made his way over to one of the arched windows. "I'll do better now, trust me," he promised. "These eyes won't ever slack again!"

And to make true his point, he suddenly exclaimed, "Ah!"

Not even an exclamation could cause Ulki to raise his eyebrows. His voice remained emotionless. "Is it Tibarn?" he asked.

"No!" answered Janaff, not daunted by the truth of what he saw. "But it's Herons—two of them. I think it's Reyson and his sister!"

Janaff shot his wings out to take to the air, accidentally hitting his friend in the face. Ulki stepped back slightly, and Janaff took off in a cloud of feathers, remarking, "I'm gonna go meet them! Wouldn't the king have been pleased with such guests!"

Ulki watched him disappear down the hall, but then he too followed.

When Ulki finally caught up to Janaff, Janaff was already talking to the Heron siblings. His thoughts had proved correct. Reyson and his sister Leanne had come to them. Ulki walked up slowly, and still remained a little behind Janaff. He took this moment to observe the two Herons. They were a beautiful people. Their hair was long and golden, their eyes were like green emeralds, and they wore the color of pure white. Their wings were another masterpiece. They were white and feathery.

"The news we have heard about Tibarn is not good," spoke serious Reyson in his ancient language.

Janaff nodded, and his smile never left him. "Oh, the king? Yah, he's been gone for about a week now."

"My father sent me and Leanne to offer what service we could," Reyson continued. "You see, he was too busy to come, and the flight across the ocean to Phoenicis is long."

"We are glad you could come," Janaff told him. "I'm just sorry that Tibarn is not here to greet you."

"Janaff," interrupted Ulki in his dry voice.

"Yes, my old nest buddy?" he asked, only slightly turning his head.

"You can understand them?" Ulki asked, glancing quickly at Reyson and Leanne, and then back down.

"'Course!" answered Janaff. "The king himself taught me! He's had connections with Reyson's father Lorazieh for a long time. Did Tibarn not teach you the language?"

"He did," Ulki answered dryly, "but I had no idea he'd taught you."

"I'm older, mind you," Janaff reminded him with a wink. "It's only natural for Tibarn to teach me first." He paused. "Now," he spoke again, turning back to Reyson and Leanne, "Sorry to keep you waiting. My friend Ulki had to ask me a question."

Leanne smiled sweetly at him. "Is that really Ulki? I haven't seen him in a while. He is just as quiet as I remember."

"Yep," answered Janaff, "Ulki hasen't changed one bit. But neither have I, or the king." He paused again, and motioned towards the Hall. "But come, enough of this talk. You two must be tired from your journey. Come on inside, and we can talk there."

Reyson bowed slightly to him. "Thank you, Janaff, eyes of the king."

This act sent Janaff into a flutter. He didn't know how to act after a Heron bowed to him. To shake off his nervousness and strangeness, he led them all into the palace, and motioned for them to sit upon the couch that he was asleep on mere moments ago.

After they were seated, Reyson spoke. "Now, back to Tibarn. What happened?"

"Ah, yes, Tibarn," replied Janaff. "Well, it all happened a week ago, or actually I better take you even farther back."

"Farther back?" questioned Reyson quizzically.

"Yes," answered Janaff. "Yes, farther back...much farther back. Even to a time before he disappeared..."

While Janaff was stammering on, Leanne looked around the room. Her countenance appeared to be slightly sad. She looked upon Janaff, and asked. "Where is Via? The two of us used to have lovely times together."

Janaff looked deep into her face, and told her, "Via plays a large role in Tibarn's disappearance. Let me explain." And then Janaff truly began. "As you know, Via has always been a fierce young Hawk. She has always been demanding. Well, on certain occasions, she has gone with me, Ulki, and Tibarn to the Beorc countries across the ocean. I truly do not know how it happened, but on one of these occasions, she met a Beorc general and fell in love with him."

Reyson dropped his eyes gravely.

Leanne brought her hands together peaceably. "And what is wrong with love?" she asked in her innocent way.

Reyson turned to her. "Leanne, the goddess condemns intermarriage of Beorc and Laguz."

"Oh," she muttered softly, and dropped her gaze.

Reyson turned back to Janaff and motioned him to continue. "Oh, right," continued Janaff. "Like I was saying, Via met a Begnion Beorc and fell in love with him. She told Tibarn, and immediately he refused to let them get married. But Via was determined to have her way. Whenever Hawks would leave Phoenicis on errands, she would go with them. Pretty quickly Tibarn caught on, and he forbade her to leave the island. He knew that she was leaving with the Hawks to use it as an excuse to visit the Beorc who she loved in Begnion."

"Begnion," muttered Reyson with some slight distaste. "They've been giving up some trouble lately. Those nobles are a little too fond of our beauty." He then asked quickly. "Via hasn't fallen in love with a noble has she?"

"No, no," reassured Janaff with his smile. "She's in love with a general—not that it's any better. But anyway, back to our story," continued Janaff. "Via wasn't happy about not being able to visit her lover. She moped around every day, and she stayed to herself. Tibarn watched her keenly. It grieved him to see her act in such a way."

Leanne shut her eyes sadly and sighed. "What grieved him the most was that he knew he lost her," she understood.

Janaff never thought of it that way. "You're right," he agreed.

"Maybe that's why he took it so calmly," silent Ulki finally spoke.

_Calmly? _Janaff shook his head to himself. He had heard Tibarn's last words, but so had Ulki. Maybe Ulki was right. Janaff had witnessed his king get very angry before...So maybe this time he was a little more composed.

Janaff put his thoughts to the side, and continued the story. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Like I mentioned a few minutes ago, Tibarn kept a good eye on Via. Every morning he checked on her. Every night he saw her to bed. But one morning a week ago, Tibarn entered his daughter's room to find her missing. The loud screech that he emitted awoke the whole Hall. Fortunately I was already awake. Immediately he came to me, and told me to go with him outside. His brow was furrowed, his eyes were narrow, and his jaw was set. I asked no questions, but followed obediently. Once outside, Tibarn commanded me to look for Via. I did so, and I spotted her along the shore standing with the Beorc who she fell in love with. When I told Tibarn this, he became enraged, and flew off towards the shore. A few minutes later I looked back to see that Via and her lover escaped into a ship and were sailing away. Tibarn alone remained on the shore watching it."

Reyson shook his head gravely. "This news is not good. I wonder why your king did not pursue the ship though? In such a heated moment I would think that he would. Why did he let the ship go?"

"I am not fool enough to pursue a ship into a storm. The tides were turned against me."

Janaff nearly jumped out of his feathers at the sound of the gruff voice behind him. He spun around to see Tibarn standing there as fierce as ever.

Janaff bowed slightly to him to try and appease his anger. "Your kingship?"

"Bah!" muttered Tibarn. "I pursued them to the shore, but I was too late. Via and that human entered the ship, and got away from me. I would have chased them, but a storm sprung up between me and the ship. I took it for a sign." Tibarn turned away slightly. "I called to her from the shore. She stood at the stern of the ship watching me. I called to Via over and over, but she only turned away..." He clenched a fist and shut his eyes. "The storm probably caught up to them. They are all perished by now."

"Endless grief and sorrow."

All eyes turned to Leanne as she began singing a song. Reyson caught her glance, nodded, and joined in with her. Only Tibarn kept his eyes down while they continued.

"Hearts slumbering again,

Stars frozen in their place:

Darkness envelopes the land.

But in the spilling of blood,

A hope still glimmers dim.

In a reflection in the water.

In a whisper in the wind.

Gather you courage.

It will break the bonds of night.

Take wing, and dance upon the sky.

Take wing, and dance upon the sky."

Tibarn looked up. A slight grin was forming on his face. He stepped toward Reyson and Leanne, and bowed thankfully to them. "My friends, give your father my greatest appreciation of his sending of you two to me. I have heard this song before, but it has never touched me like this."

Janaff noticed the change that came over Tibarn. The song had calmed his uptight, angry spirit, and now he was back to normal. Janaff gave a quick sigh of relief. But how long would Tibarn remain calm? He would not forget about Via, nor would he forget about her disobeying his orders. Janaff and Ulki exchanged glances. They knew for certain that this was true.


	3. Chapter 3: On Begnion's Shore

Chapter Three: On Begnion's Shore

The storm had turned to the favor of Drape and his ship. The storm had neither overtaken them, or thrown them off course. It had simply rested between the ship, and Phoenicis Island. Drape murmured that it was "by the grace of the goddess."

Via leaned up against the railing on the ship. Besides when she was flying, she had never felt so free in her whole life. She was grown up now, and making her own decisions. No longer did she have to listen to her father. She smiled at the thought of her sweet freedom. But things were even better than just getting away from her father. She was going to get married! A chill of delight surged through Via at this thought, and she smiled like a child receiving a toy.

Drape joined her at the rail, and placed his hand over hers. They met glances and smiled. It was odd to see the two together, but it was not odd in their own eyes. A Phoenicis Laguz was going to be married to a Begnion Beorc. They didn't call it strange. Via was young and beautiful. Her dark, prairie-grass hair blew in the wind, and she smiled sweetly. Her green eyes bore the beauty of budding youth, and for the moment, no hints of rebellion could be seen in them. She dressed like every Hawk from Phoecnicis did. She was adorned in their native, buccaneer styles complete with a few dangling feathers.

Drape was a handsome Beorc—probably one of the most handsome of his kind. His dark, sea-colored hair rolled down his forehead and slightly down the back of his neck. His eyes were the color of sapphires, and Via couldn't help staring into them at times. Drape had a square jaw, and when he smiled, one side of his mouth grew higher than the other. He was pretty strong in the eyes of the Beorc, and this mostly was portrayed by him being able to wear heavy, red armor on which Begnion's royal symbol was engrafted.

Via's and Drape's eyes drifted out into the sea. For a moment they spoke nothing, but were just enjoying each other's company. Finally Via asked, "When will we get married?"

"As soon as we arrive in Begnion," promised Drape.

Via smiled excitedly, and a gave a slight screech of delight. "Oh, Drape, I've never been so excited in my life! I could soar all the way up into the sky past the tallest mountain!"

Drape squeezed her hand, and told her, smiling, "Well, you better not, for I would want to see you again."

"Oh, I'd come back alright," replied Via with a laugh. "You can trust me on that." She paused, but then asked the question most engaged girls ask, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Drape broke into a hearty laugh. "Aren't you lookin' ahead!" he exclaimed.

"No, seriously," she pressed him. "Which do you wish for?"

"A boy certainly," replied Drape without a doubt. "Begnion needs some sturdy men, and some strong generals. I could train him to become a general."

"How funny," mused Via, almost to herself, "I'll be wishing for a girl."

Drape turned his eyes down to meet hers, and told her with a smile, "Well, if you have twins, then maybe we'll both be satisfied."

Via laughed at his joke. "Twins, Drape? Seriously, what are the chances of that!"

"General, the captain wishes to speak with you!"

Drape turned around at the hailing voice of one of the crewmen. He nodded understandingly, pressed Via's hand lovingly, and strolled off to meet the captain.

Drape found the captain at the wheel, steering the ship on. The captain did not turn, nor did he see Drape salute him, for his eyes were kept busy on guiding his ship.

"You called me, Sir?" Drape asked.

The captain nodded his head, his long blue curls falling over his eyes. "Aye, I called you, General Drape. Look you well ahead. The Begnion shore is near."

Drape obediently looked ahead, and gasped as he noticed that the captain's words were true. He hadn't expected to arrive at Begnion so quickly.

"I see. This has certainly caught me off guard!" he exclaimed.

The captain smiled slightly. "That is why you're a general, and not a sea captain," he pointed out.

Drape laughed slightly as his joke, but then said, "I better go prepare for the landing. Via's got to be ready too."

"One moment, General," added the captain.

Drape halted in his steps. "Yes, Sir?"

"I am nothing more than a ship-master," the captain told him, "but I've got some words of advise for you. Whether you heed them or no is completely up to you." His eyes fell onto the Begnion shore. "When you land on the shore, and you enter Begnion's city, marry your girl as soon as you can. If she sees the condition of Begnion's government, she—being a Laguz—might back down. But if you are already married to her, she can do nothing about it. As for what you say or do when she_ does _see what Begnion is like, I cannot help you there."

Drape wasn't sure why, but he stared suspiciously at the captain, but then smiled to himself. He thanked the ship-master warmly. "Thank you for your words. I will heed your advise, Captain Nasir."

* * *

Before they knew it, Drape and Via both had set foot on land again. Drape remembered Captain Nasir's advise, and he tried to think of a way to keep Via from seeing the truth about Begnion's corrupt government.

For awhile they stood upon the shore, and gazed into the city that lay behind the sea docks.

"When do we get to go, Drape?" excited Via asked.

"Go to the city?" stammered Drape uneasily. "Oh—not yet."

Via cast him a suspicious look.

Drape's eyes lowered at such a look, but finally he told her, "I've a surprise for you, and I don't want you to see it yet."

"A surprise!" Via's eyes gleamed, and she threw her arms around Drape. "Oh, you are such a kind man!"

Drape said nothing, but simply smiled and patted her back.

What Drape told her was not a lie, but not the whole truth either. It was true that he was having a surprise for her, but what he didn't tell her was about what she would see in Begnion.

* * *

The surprise happened at sunset on Begnion's shore. Drape and Via were both lounging upon the soft sand by the shore, talking and laughing away.

"I like this place already," Via concluded. "especially this beach. The only thing I miss about Phoenicis are its grand beaches, but I do think that this will suffice."

"You will love this place," Drape promised her. "Begnion is blessed with all sorts of terrain—from beaches to deserts!"

"My General?"

At the sound of the soft, kind voice, Drape rose to his feet. Via turned around to meet the eyes of a very nice looking man. His smile was comforting, his eyes were peaceful, and he seemed to be the kind of person that you could pour your heart out to.

"Duke Sephiran, I am pleased to see that you came," Drape told him warmly.

Sephiran took the book that he had been resting under his arm, and he held it readily in his hands. "I told you I would come, and I don't break my word." Once again his eyes fell upon Via.

Drape followed his gaze. "My lord, this is—"

"Via—I know," answered Sephiran much to Drape's surprise.

Via also was surprised that this Beorc knew her name, but there was something about him that she liked. She rose to her feet, and approached him friendlily.

"How did you know her name?" persisted Drape. "I never told you."

"I know many things, my general," he answered with a mysterious tone. But then he opened his book. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

Via immediately caught on. "D-Drape," she exclaimed nervously. "we're getting married right _now_? _Here_? But I—I am not dressed for a wedding!"

"Do not fret, my child," Sephiran spoke to her comfortingly. He stepped forward, and placed a coronet of seaweed on her head. It went well with their "beach wedding."

"You look beautiful," Sephiran told her.

Via blushed slightly, and smiled thankfully at him.

Drape took Via's hands, and Sephiran stood before them to dictate the vows. Sephiran's words seemed to whirl around Drape's and Via's minds. Although they answered every question, "I do," it seemed that they were in a world of their own. Their wedding was small and private on that little sea-shore, but it was the most exciting moment of their lives.

Finally the vows were over, and Drape and Via kissed. There was no applauding on that lonely beach shore. There were no flowers tossed into the air. Not even Sephiran spoke; he only smiled. But the sunset behind them spoke louder than any of these things.

It was the oddest wedding ever held on Tellius. Not a single person attended it. It was preformed on a beach. And the bride and groom had no rings to exchange. But none of this seemed to matter to Drape and Via.

Once Via and Drape broke their embrace, Drape approached Sephiran, and said, "Thank you, my lord sage. You did this out of the kindness of your heart. You know of the consequences if you are caught?"

Sephiran caught Via's puzzled look, and he told Drape, "I knew of the consequences when you asked me to do this thing, General. If I feared these consequences, I would not have preformed your wedding. Besides, I understood your desire..." He added this last sentence with quite a mysterious tone.

"You sacrificed much, and I thank you for it," Drape told him. "May your return to the city be safe."

"And yours too," Sephiran replied.

And just as soon as he had come, he was gone again. Via and Drape stood standing upon the beach shore staring at the spot where he last was.

Via leaned up against Drape's arm and sighed contentedly. "Just think, Drape," she whispered. "A few moments ago we were unmarried, and now we are. Isn't it wonderful? Isn't it so magical?"

Drape nodded. "Yes, it is," he replied.

Via shut her eyes as the sun sunk lower behind the horizon. "And just think, tomorrow we'll be in Begnion's city, right?"

Drape simply nodded. Via was a lot more eager to arrive at Begnion than he was. But that was only because Drape knew what they would find there, and Via did not.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Revealed

Chapter Four: Truths Revealed

A whip cracked. A rod struck him. A pair of hands seized him. He was down again. He sprawled out on the ground, and let loose a warning growl. This only caused the whip to bite again, and the rod to sting.

A large crowd encircled him and the one with the whip and the rod. He let loose a sharp cry of pain as something struck him in the back. The crowd was throwing rocks now. With much difficulty he forced himself onto his hands, but the whip master only kicked him down. His head began to spin. His whole world began to spin. The whip master cracked the whip at him, daring him to rise.

But he did not rise. His body was beaten. His spirit was crushed with despair. His heart was broken.

Submit.He heard the word in his head, and this time he did not try to shake it away. He was broken this time for sure. No more cords of rebellion remained. He shut his eyes, and he lay face-down upon the stone road.

The whip master cracked the whip at his body, but he did not respond, nor did he act as if he was going to rise. He winced as the whip grazed across his torn back a couple more times. He was bleeding badly in several places, but this time he did not rise.

All reality was fleeting away from him. He heard voices whirling around his head. He heard feet scuttling and moving across the stone road. But he did not open his eyes or rise to see what they were doing.

_Submit_. Once again he heard that word in his mind. He did not fight it any longer. He did not rise again.

Submit. He heard it again, but this time he buried his face in his arms on the cobblestone. Tears slipped down his closed eyelids, but he did not want anyone to see them.

Submit. Someone rolled him onto his back, but he did not rise or open his eyes to see why or who had done it. He didn't care, nor did it matter to him if anyone saw his tears...

* * *

Via stood horrified at the scene that just happened before her eyes. She and Drape had entered Begnion's city that morning, and Drape had tried to steer her away from all public places. He did not want any of the citizens to mock her because she was a Laguz, but most of all he did not want her to see Begnion's cruel treatment of their slaves.

...But he could not turn her away in time before she saw a Tiger Laguz getting beat down by a Beorc. It had frozen Via to the ground. Her face turned pale white, and she could not break her gaze away from the scene.

Once the Tiger had been beaten to the ground, and showed no more signs of a fight, the crowd began dispersing. Something came into Via, and she rushed forward. Drape tried to stop her, but they got separated in the crowd. Via shoved her way through to where the Tiger lay face-first upon the ground. Not a single soul seemed to notice him anymore now that he wasn't fighting. He was nothing more than part of the ground to them. Via dropped to the road beside him, and rolled him onto his back. Sunlight sparkled on his tears mixed with blood and dirt that trickled down his cheeks.

Via took his large hand in hers, and gasped when she felt how cold it was. But to her surprise, the Tiger suddenly squeezed her hand with what strength he had left and he opened his eyes. Via looked into them, but she almost looked away. His eyes were broken and sorrowful. There was no more fire left in them. He looked her all over, and for a moment he seemed surprised to see her. But then he turned gaze away gravely.

"Go back," he murmured hopelessly. "Whatever brought you here—whoever brought you here—go back! There is...only one thing...here—death. Death," he coughed, and then he brought his eyes up to look into the young Hawk's face. "You do not want that."

Via did not know want to think. She felt tears welling into her eyes. She felt a fire of anger burning within her heart. All of the while the crowd moved around the two Laguz. They did not seem to even notice that they were there.

Once the crowd had almost completely cleared, Via heard footsteps approaching, and she looked up to see Drape. Their eyes did not meet, for Drape was not looking at her. Via followed his gaze onto the Tiger. The Tiger looked up at Drape for one split moment, but then he dropped his eyes submissively. Via had never seen anything like it before. She did not know what to think.

"Via," Drape's voice was flat, "get up."

Via rose to her feet quizzically. Pain and bewilderment was on her face. "D-Drape," she stammered.

Drape placed a strong grip on Via's arm. "Go to my house," his voice was unusually blunt. "Keep going strait down this road and take a left. My house is quite large, and you'll find it fenced in. Go."

Via's voice was shaken. "D-Drape," she stammered again. She wasn't sure what had happened. Drape was not acting like the man she knew him to be.

"Go to my house, Via," his voice was dangerously commanding.

Via opened her mouth to protest, but Drape spoke before she could. "I'll explain when I return," he told her, his eyes falling onto the Tiger in front of him.

Via took a step to leave, but as she was going, she heard a ring of steel as Drape drew his sword and approached the Tiger at his feet.

Via gasped, and whirled back. She threw herself down by the Tiger at Drape's feet. "Do not kill him, Drape!" she pleaded, a slight realization appearing on her face.

"Via," he said stubbornly, "this doesn't concern you."

"But—" Via struggled for excuse to keep the Tiger Laguz alive. Finally it hit her. "Drape, you never got me a wedding gift." And before he had any time to protest or say anything, Via pleaded, "Please, I want this Tiger. _He_ will be my gift."

The wounded Tiger gasped, and Drape too was dumbfounded. He fumbled with the sword in his hand. "Via, he is nothing more than a slave."

"I don't care," she replied quickly. "He can serve me still."

Drape's eyes studied the wounded Laguz at his feet. "He will be weak," he told her. "I doubt he will be nothing but a burden."

"I don't care," answered Via. "He can do simple things for me. Please, Drape."

Drape made the big mistake of looking deep into Via's eyes. There was just something about her face...something about her eyes. Drape couldn't resist her. Via always had a way of getting her way, and this time was no exception.

Drape sheathed his sword, and gave in with a sigh, "Very well, he will be your wedding gift."

Via gave a smile of relief. She looked down at the Laguz. His face was full of bewilderment, but then he turned his eyes down.

Via pushed herself to her feet. "Drape," she told her husband, "you've got to help him get to your house. He cannot walk on his own."

But Drape had done so much already. His stubbornness had fully kicked in. "I won't help a sub-hu—" but then he caught himself for Via's sake. "I won't help a Laguz back to my house."

But the term he used did not matter. His words struck like a dagger to Via's heart. "Then what am _I _to you?" she demanded with shock.

Drape halted in his steps. "You're my wife," he told her truthfully. "I love you, Via."

Via blinked her eyes, but could find no words. So many events happened so quickly, and she couldn't comprehend them all.

Drape kept walking. He did not stop to help Via and the wounded Laguz. Via was left speechless. She glanced around at the crowds, and people around her. "Will someone help me?" she pleaded. She looked around hopingly. Not a single person turned in her direction, or acted to help her. They all ignored her. And that is when Via felt what the Tiger had felt. The Beorc acted as if they didn't exist.

The Tiger looked up at her hopelessly and sighed. "My lady," he spoke weakly, "I cannot walk on my own. Just leave me here. I will only be a burden."

But Via, like all Hawks, was stubborn and determined. She also was very strong. "Nonsense," she told him, and bent down by his side. "You may lean on me."

The Laguz was against this. He kept his eyes down shyly. "But my lady, you are my master. I cannot do this thing. I am bloody and dirty."

"All the more reason why I must get you home," she told him, slipping her arm around him. "Now, walk with me. That's an order."

Via's last words finally got the Tiger moving. When she called it an order, he knew he couldn't disobey. Via slowly rose to her feet lifting him as she went. The Tiger winced as he rose to his feet. He was afraid to lay all of his weight upon his new Hawk master. Via knew this.

"You will not pull me down. Place all of your weight upon me," and suddenly she was proud of her heritage. "Besides, who do you think I am? I'm a Hawk, and the daughter of the king of Phoenicis at that!"

The Tiger was still hesitant, but he placed more weight upon Via. Their progress was slow going through the street. Even though Drape's house was nearby, and Via's feet were strong and steady, the Tiger was very shaky and weak on his feet. And besides all of this, it was hard for them to get through the crowd. The people did not move for them, even though they saw that the Tiger was wounded.

Finally Via and the Laguz made it to Drape's house. Via knocked on the gate outside of his house, and a guard cautiously opened it. For a moment he just stared at Via and the Tiger, but he spoke nothing.

"I am Via, Drape's wife," she told him.

Realization spread to the guard's face, and he motioned her in.

Once inside, Via couldn't help looking around. A stone walk-way led from the black gate to the house. All around the walk-way were plants and shrubbery that were well-kept and flourishing. In one corner, a fountain made of stone flowed, and a bird landed on its framework. Via turned her eyes to the house itself. It was made of stone like most of the rich houses in Begnion, and it was quite massive in size. Its tall pointed peaks reached high into the air. It reminded Via of Phoenicis Hall, and for a moment she felt her throat tighten at the thought of home and everyone within. She shook away these thoughts as she approached the porch, and entered the house. Beorc servants and Laguz slaves alike stared at her with bewilderment and interest at the same time. None of them questioned her being here though, but they were curious. Via barely noticed them as she helped the Tiger through the house. Her mind was too focused on getting him settled and healed. They stumbled through hallway after hallway in search of a suiting room. Finally Via spotted one. It was a small room with nothing more than a chair with a stool in front of it, and a couple of desks and bookshelves. It was a library, but Via thought it would be perfect, and also, it was empty.

She led the Tiger over to the chair, and dropped him into it like a sack of potatoes. He gave a contented sigh, despite the sudden drop. "Thank you, my lady," he said, keeping his eyes down respectfully.

Via ripped strips of cloth off of her very loose, flowing attire, and she began to wrap it around the Tiger's wounds.

"My lady," he begged, "please, do not ruin your clothes on such a creature as me."

She ignored this, but instead she said, "My name is Via."

The Tiger shook his head. "I cannot call you by your actual name, my lady. But if you ordered me to, I guess I would have no choice..."

Via opened her mouth to speak, but when she noticed the troubled look on his face, she decided to just let him keep calling her, "my lady."

"What is _your_ name?" she asked as she worked.

"We slaves don't have names around here," he told her gravely.

"So, you _are_ a slave," she murmured. "I figured so. Tell me, what is your born name?"

"Muarim," the Tiger answered, speaking it so softly as if it was the most precious thing he owned.

"Muarim," Via repeated. She saw a smile light up on his face as she spoke it, and she figured that this was because he hadn't been called by his real name in a long time. "I shall call you Muarim if that's ok with you."

Muarim tried to hold back his excitement as he answered her. "It is your choice, my lady. But if you wish for my opinion, I truly don't mind."

"It's settled then," Via told him. "You _shall_ be called Muarim." She paused for a moment after she bandaged his wounds, but then she sat down on the stool at his feet. Muarim did not like the fact that he was sitting higher than her, and he acted as if he was going to rise, but Via stayed him with her hand and voice, "Sit down, Muarim. I wish to ask you some questions."

Muarim was only slightly nervous at her words, but he obediently said, "I will do my best to answer your questions, my lady."

"What happened out there in the streets?" she asked him. "If it is not too painful to relate, tell me why you were beaten down."

For a moment, Muarim turned his gaze away, but then he dropped his head, and sighed, "It was a child—a little girl. I saw her playing in the middle of the streets. All of sudden, a horse cart came hurrying through the streets carrying all sort of fruit and such items..."

"So that's what all that mess was," recalled Via. "What does the child have to do with all of this?"

"She was in the middle of the street in the cart's path," Muarim told her. "The cart didn't see her, or he wasn't going to stop. I rushed forward to get her out of harm's way, but I knew I couldn't reach her in time. Thus, I was forced to dive upon her and guard her with my body."

Muarim adjusted his back against the chair, and gave a painful wince. "The horse swerved out of my way, but the cart didn't."

"Oh, Muarim!" gasped Via. "So that's what all those wounds on your back were!"

"No," contradicted Muarim. "Actually, that was from the whipping. I will only get some bruises from the cart."

"How so?" she asked him. "That cart would have killed any Beorc."

Muarim risked a smile. "My lady, I am obviously no Beorc. We Tiger Laguz are strong. Somehow the cart must have hit a bump in the road, because it didn't hurt me as badly as it should have. Perhaps the weight of its load helped tip it over." Muarim paused to catch his breath. "Fortunately, the horse nor the driver was killed when the cart was overturned. And even better so, the young girl that I saved was not harmed." Muarim sighed. "Unfortunately, the onlookers did not consider me a hero. The overturned cart created a lot of commotion, and I was blamed for it, although I did not purposely do it. The driver was mad, and he came at me with his horse whip and rod. The people around me encircled us. They pulled the young girl away from me, and convicted me of trying to hurt her. Then the Beorc man came at me with his whip and rod. I did not want to fight him, so I took each blow hard."

"I see," understood Via gravely. "And that must've been when I saw it." Her face was quite pale. "I never expected that the Beorc were so cruel. I didn't know they had Laguz slaves. My father told me they did, but I never believed—" Via choked, and could not continue. It dawned on her right there and then. Her father had known what he was talking about, and she should have listened to him. But a little rebellion still remained in Via, and she tried to shake these thoughts away.

"The Beorc _are _cruel," Muarim agreed. "But, I don't believe that all of them are."

"I thought that my Drape was good, but am I wrong, Muarim? Is he a good man?"

Muarim's eyes dropped gravely. "My lady, I cannot lie to you. I hope you understand that. But Master is—"

"Do not continue!" interrupted Via quickly, not wishing to hear his words. "But answer me one thing: would Drape have killed you had I not spared your life?"

Muarim nodded sadly.

A cold chill shot down Via's spine. For a moment she could not speak. Her face was completely pale, and she went off into a blank stare. "Tell me something else, Muarim," she spoke, barely conscious of her own words. "You mentioned that you don't think that all Beorc are bad. How do you know this?"

"I have rarely met a good Beorc," Muarim answered, "but I know they exist. The Apostle Misaha is a friend to the Laguz, and I know she is persecuted for her stand. I heard that she is trying to publish a law that will free all Laguz slaves. See, she is a friend to the Laguz. And then there are the children..."

Via looked up at his last words. "Children, Muarim? What about them?"

Muarim smiled lovingly. "I am fond...of children," he admitted. "—even Beorc children."

Via raised her eyebrows with surprise. "Wait," she guessed, "the young girl you saved—she was a Beorc, wasn't she?"

Muarim nodded.

"And you still risked your life for her!" gasped Via.

Muarim nodded again, but this time he sighed, "I can love them very much while they are children, but I know it will be harder to love them when they get older. Some of the children take on their parent's view of us slaves, but others are more caring and compassionate. Either way, I don't mind. I just love children."

"You love them even though you know they will grow up into slave masters who will persecute you and your people," mused Via. She had learned so much today—too much. It was too much for her to bear. Physically and mentally she was exhausted.

Muarim could easily tell this. "My lady, you need to rest," he started to rise.

Via was too tired to stop him, but she still argued. "No, Muarim. I'm—fine."

With minor difficulty, Muarim rose to his feet, but he fell straightaway to his knees before Via. "My lady, you saved my life," he told her thankfully. "I vow to serve you for as long as I have breath in my body. I will try to aid you in what ways I can."

Via was too shocked for words, but too tired to resist his offer. She had expected him to desire freedom, but instead he was willing to die in service to her.

Via placed an affectionate hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Via."

Via turned at the sound of the blunt voice behind her.

"Via," it was Drape, "we need to talk."

The young Hawk stared at him blankly for a moment, but then her eyes met Muarim's. The Tiger said nothing, but merely dropped his gaze.


	5. Chapter 5: Jewel of Goldoa

Chapter Five: Jewel of Goldoa

Nasir paced the floor impatiently. It had taken a long time. Was it taking too long? He went to the window and viewed the vast, mountainous land of Goldoa. He leaned against the window sill and sighed.

"Father!"

Nasir whirled around at the excited cry of his grown son. He stepped forward uncertainly. Hope and dread both filled his heart.

His son ran forward and threw his arms around Nasir. Tears coursed down his cheeks. Nasir was afraid to notice them. He did not know what they could mean. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Nasir's long blue hair fell over his son as his son buried his face against his shoulder in a tight embrace.

"Father," he choked between tears, "you're a grandfather!"

A rush of joy leapt into Nasir's heart, and he held his son close in delight. He smiled relieved, but after a moment he asked. "Is it what I wished it to be?"

His son nodded happily. "Yes, Father, it's a girl. You can see traces of our White Dragon race in her, but it is more evident to see her mother's side, the Red Dragon. Ah, quite a jewel of Goldoa my daughter is!"

"Ena—Jewel of Goldoa." murmured Nasir, "Very appropriately named, my son."

* * *

"Captain Nasir!"

Nasir snapped out of his daydream. He turned at the mention of his name to find a Begnion crewmember staring quizzically at him.

Nasir shook his head, and held his forehead. His eyelids drooped unintentionally.

"Perhaps you should take a break, Captain," observed the man.

Nasir shook his head stubbornly, but his voice was weary. "Nah, I'm fine. But—what were you calling me for?"

The man rocked from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Um, you nearly ran us into a large underwater rock, Sir."

Nasir gasped at realization of what he almost had done. He could have sunk his ship and killed the whole crew!

"It won't happen again," he promised, as he turned his eyes to the sea.

"Captain, you're always so observant and careful on the seas. You've never nearly run us a-ground. Is there something bothering you?"

Nasir's eyes fell to the ship deck, but the man could not see this. "I'm—fine. You can get back to your work now."

The crewman saluted, and left.

* * *

"Grandfather?"

Nasir looked down into the beautiful blue eyes of his granddaughter. He ran an affectionate hand through her long, pink hair.

"Yes, Ena?" he asked her.

"What's the world like outside of Goldoa?"

Nasir sat down, and lifted his granddaughter onto his knee. "You've been listening to Rajaion's stories, haven't you?" he asked knowingly.

"Oh yes," answered Ena truthfully. "It sounds so wonderful. How come I've never had the chance to go visit the world?"

"First of all," pointed out Nasir, "you're young. And secondly, King Deghinsea doesn't want any of us to leave the country."

"Why is that?" asked the ever curious young Ena.

"Well," explained Nasir. "King Degnhinsea was one of Ashera's three heroes. A long time ago he fought a terrible battle against a dark god. He's seen world-wide wars, and he does not want his people to go through another."

"Oh," understand Ena, "I've heard this story before. But how does King Degnhinsea know that a war will break out if us Dragons go visit the rest of Tellius?"

Nasir paused a moment. "That is something that you may be too young to understand, Ena," he told her. "You see, there is another kind of people out there besides Dragons. There are other Laguz, and there are Beorc."

"I have heard of these other Laguz and Beorc," Ena said. "Rajaion told me."

"Well," explained Nasir, "he should have told you that most Laguz and Beorc do not get along. That is why our king is so fearful of letting us mingle with other nations. He does not wish for another war."

Ena sighed slightly. "Grandfather, seeing that I cannot go see the rest of Tellius, can you tell me about it?" she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Nasir could not resist her. "To tell you the truth, my granddaughter, I have never left Goldoa, and neither has Rajaion. We know what we do from King Degnhinsea. But nevertheless, I shall tell you a little about the world of Tellius..."

* * *

Nasir blinked his eyes quickly. He was drifting in his mind again. He shook his head to gain his senses, and he rapidly searched the deck with his eyes to see if anyone had noticed. No one had.

"It'll do you good to get back to Begnion," he murmured to himself. It was a good thing he'd be there in a few days to drop off supplies.

Although Nasir said that he wanted to get back to Begnion, his heart wandered back to the small, mountainous country of Goldoa.

* * *

"Grandfather, are they going to be alright?"

Young Ena stared nervously up into Nasir's face. Nasir's jaw was set with worry and concentration. How could he answer young Ena when he himself feared the truth?

Fortunately, Rajaion saved him from this moment of stupor.

"Ena, why don't you run along and play? Me and your grandfather can take of your parents."

He smiled reassuring at her, and Ena smiled back. "Alright," she gave in, for she trusted Rajaion and her grandfather very much.

Nasir turned to Rajaion with a sigh. "I did not want to lie to her," Nasir told him.

"And better that you didn't," he replied, "Her parents will die."

The force of Rajaion's words bit down hard on Nasir. His voice choked. "Why are they dying?" he asked. "Why my son and his wife?"

Rajaion's face was not twisted into sorrow, but he still felt it in his heart. "Did you feel anything strange when you entered their chamber?"

Nasir glanced over at the closed door across him where Ena's parents lay dying. "I thought there was a strange smell," he admitted.

"But did you feel it?" inquired Rajaion quickly. He shuddered as he recalled it. "Something powerful gripped me. I felt like I was being crushed in on all sides. I would have panicked, but I wisely left before that happened."

Nasir cast Rajaion a worried look. "I did not feel this," he replied. "When did it happen?"

Rajaion's eyes fell on the door, and he fell into a blank stare. "As you recall, I was the first to find them sick. I was bringing some flowers to Ena when I heard them coughing. Your son was sprawled out on the ground, and his wife was leaned up against their bed. A few moments after I walked in, it gripped me. I could not stay long. Every fear I've ever had seemed evident in that moment. I fled the room to go tell you and everyone that they were sick." Rajaion paused, and then he met Nasir's eyes. "But before I fled, I caught a glimpse of something. There were two goblets on the ground. They were mostly shattered, and there remained a puddle of some pure red liquid. It looked like blood. It made me sick."

Nasir lifted his tear-stained face to look at Rajaion. "Why did I not know this? How did I not see the goblets and its contents?"

"I ran to my father, King Degnhinsea, first. I brought him back to your son and his wife, and he cleaned up the mess on the floor. He would not let me enter again, but told me to go send word to you."

"Ah, yes," understood Nasir. "That is why your father was in there before me, and that is why he is still in there now."

"He is trying all he knows to heal them," Rajaion told Nasir, "but..." his voice trailed off.

"But what, Rajaion?" asked Nasir quickly.

Rajaion met Nasir's eyes. "I have already told you," he said. "They will die! My father has been around longer than anybody, and he knows death when he sees it. I saw the look in his eyes."

"Rajaion!" gasped Nasir with disbelief. "How—"

Rajaion held up a warning hand. "Hold back your grief, Nasir. Here comes young Ena."

Ena came skipping towards them, holding tightly to the pretty pink flowers that Rajaion had brought her. When Nasir saw her, he quickly tried to cover up his grief, but Ena had a good eye and she could tell that something was not right.

"How is Mother and Father?" she asked, stepping towards them.

Rajaion was about to open his mouth to speak, but it was at that moment that the door to Ena's parent's room opened, and the king of Goldoa stepped out. His bald head was bowed gravely.

Rajaion knew immediately what had happened, and he too bowed his head reverently.

A cold chill shot down Nasir's spine. "Did they—" he struggled to form words.

Degnhinsea simply nodded his head, and Nasir dropped his gaze.

Ena looked from face to face of the adults. She could not comprehend what had just occurred. "What happened?" she asked them curiously.

Not one of them answered, for they possibly didn't even hear her. Because of this, Ena dashed into her parent's room.

Seeing her do this snapped Rajaion into action. He made a move to grab her, but he could not catch her in time. He started to follow her into the bedroom, but his father's sharp command halted him.  
"Rajaion, don't enter that room!"

Rajaion obediently backed away.

A mere minute did not pass before Ena came hurrying out of the room in a state of distress. She flung herself into Nasir's arms and cried. She was not too young to realize that her parents were dead. Nasir stroked her hair to try to comfort her, but it was in vain. She cried and cried and would not stop.

"Rajaion, will you take her?" Nasir asked in a daze. The news about his son's death was still so unbelievable.

Rajaion scooped Ena up into his arms, and she cried against his shoulder. "There now, Ena," he spoke comfortingly to her. "You'll be fine." His voice did not waver. Rajaion did not look sorrowful on the outside, for he did his grieving on the inside. He started to walk off with Ena.

Silent tears slipped down Nasir's cheeks. He could not comprehend what had just happened. Finally though he looked up and asked Degnhinsea, "What was the cause of their death?"

At this question, Rajaion halted to hear what his father had to say. But the king of Goldoa simply shook his head. He would not answer.

* * *

Nasir was staring blankly at the darks sea ahead. Night had just fallen. A single tear slipped down his cheek at the memory he just had. He wiped it away quickly. Everything had grown quiet on the ship. The crewmen were all down in their bunks, and only Nasir remained on deck. He glanced up at the night sky, and settled his thoughts. "I've been sailing all day," he murmured to himself. "I'll anchor her here tonight, and take a rest in my cabin."

* * *

It was a beautiful fall evening. The leaves had just started changing color, and the breeze carried in it their refreshing smell. Nasir loved this kind of year. Everyone did though, he figured. He was just taking one last stroll through Goldoa's palace when he happened to pass by a window. Out of the corner of his eye he caught something. The sun was setting in beautiful vibrant colors, and it captivated him. But he was certain there was something more than the sunset that caught his eye.

Nasir backed up to the window, and looked outside. He smiled at what caught his eye. Rajaion and Ena, in their Dragon forms, sat side by side viewing the display of colors. Over the many passing years, Ena and Rajaion's friendship grew. Nasir was glad for this, because he knew he would not be alone in taking care of Ena. After her parents died, Nasir had to watch out for her, but it was during this time that a strong bond grew between Ena and Rajaion. It became more than just a friendship.

Nasir could hear the two lover's conversation as they sat side by side.

"I live for moments like this," Rajaion told Ena.

Ena smiled up at him. "This sunset reminds me of those pink flowers you gave me those years ago," she replied.

"You remember that?" asked Rajaion with surprise. "I didn't think they would mean that much to you."

"Oh, I treasured them," she answered truthfully.  
Rajaion smiled, and brought his gaze to the front. "But you will treasure this sunset a lot more," he told her.

Ena looked up at him. "Why is that?"

Rajaion turned to face her. "Because of this," he paused and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Will you marry me, Ena—Jewel of Goldoa?"

Ena let loose a gasp of surprise and delight. "Oh, Rajaion! Of course—of course I will marry you!" She gave a shudder of excitement. "Come, we've got to tell Grandfather!"

Nasir smiled as he watched and heard these things from the window. He couldn't remember a more happier moment in his life.

* * *

Back in his ship's cabin, Nasir slept peaceably on his cot. He had fallen asleep right as his weary head touched his pillow, but things were about to change. Although the water outside was calm, Nasir was about to be plunged into a nightmare of old memories.

* * *

_A door slammed. There was a scrambling of feet. _

"Almedha!"

Rajaion's cry rent the cold winter air. He hurried through Goldoa's palace yelling as he went. "Almedha! Answer me! Where'd you go?"

Rajaion paused breathless. He slammed his fist against the doorpost.

Defeat.

He did not want to admit defeat. "Almedha," he spoke, gasping for breath, "I didn't believe you'd actually go! You know Father would have been against it!"

"Rajaion?"

The hesitant voice of a woman sounded behind him. Rajaion whirled around expecting to see Almedha, but instead it was Ena.

He sighed, and approached her. Their impending wedding date had been shattered by this one moment. "Ena," he told her, "my sister's gone."

"Gone?" asked Ena quizzically. "You mean, actually gone—gone from Goldoa?"

Rajaion nodded gravely, for he was still trying to catch his breath.

"But why?" questioned Ena. "She knows that King Degnhinsea commands us not to leave Goldoa."

"It was for some Beorc man," replied Rajaion, catching his breath.

"A Beorc?" gasped Ena with awe. She had never seen one in her life. "When would she have had the chance to meet one?"

"I don't know, but it's fortunate that Almedha has always told me everything. She told me that she would be leaving Goldoa. I—didn't believe her."

"Oh, Rajaion," Ena tried to comfort him.

Rajaion straitened his cloak that had fallen lopsided in his run. "I'm going after her," he spoke in a determined tone.

"What?" gasped Ena. "But what about our marriage? And—oh, Rajaion—these Beorc could be dangerous!"

Rajaion shook his head. "Father says they're not as powerful as us Laguz. But even if they were, I have no choice. I've got to bring my sister back. And as for our marriage," his voice trailed off. He took Ena's hands in his. Ena looked up at him. Rajaion never showed sadness in his face, but Ena could see it in his heart. "You'll just have to trust me," he told her.

Ena bowed her head. "I will, Rajaion," she promised.

Rajaion released her hands. "Father and everyone will begin to wonder where I am. You can tell them that I went to get back Almedha, or that I desire to broaden my knowledge of the world of Tellius."

Rajaion cast his eyes to the vast world ahead outside of the window. "Farewell, Ena—Jewel of Goldoa."

Ena stood watching him until he disappeared out her sight.

* * *

It was true that Almedha had run away to a Beorc man. But how had they met? Even Almedha did not tell Rajaion that, and she told Rajaion everything. It was a matter of chance, really, that caused Almedha and a Beorc to met. Almedha was simply wandering the borders of Goldoa, (something she should not have been doing in the first place), when she heard the sound of battle and strife. Overcome with curiosity, Almedha continued on until she came to the scene of the battle. What she saw before her intrigued her. She was standing on the border line between Goldoa and Begnion, and a battle was breaking out. But it was not the battle itself that intrigued her, but those battling. Had Almedha known more about the land of Tellius, she would have seen that the larger army belonged to Begnion, and the small army belonged to Daein. The tide was certainly in the favor of Begnion, or so Almedha thought, but she soon changed her mind. The Daein army was reduced down to about twenty men, but they had a champion among them. Almedha felt her heart beat fast at the sight of him. She had never seen a Beorc before, and to her eyes, he was handsome. He was probably the youngest in the army, but he outmatched them all by brawn. His hair shown bright blue in the sunlight during the heat of the day, and Almedha admired his large smile as he clenched his teeth during the fight. His weapon was the most terrifying attribute of all. Almedha had never seen a steel weapon, but even to her it was frightening. The sword was large, and likely even taller than its wielder. Its blade was dangerously serrated on the edge and it mushroomed out with a blunt and round tip. It, combined with its wielder's strength, proved to be an item of mass destruction. The Begnion army soon realized this too.

Almedha was so captivated by the battle that she forgot about her own safety. A Begnion soldier spotted her, and before she knew it, she was being held fast.

...But that Begnion soldier was not the only one who noticed Almedha. Daein's champion had already laid eyes on her.

He swung his large sword in an arch while he asked a Daein soldier beside him. "That girl—is she one of the Dragon Laguz?"

The soldier he asked was an older man, and he took one quick look at Almedha and nodded. "Yes, my captain, she certainly is."

The captain gave a determined smile. "I'm going in to save her."

The older soldier gasped. "But, Captain, you'll be killed!"

The captain indicated with his eyes onto his weapon. "I wield a Gurgurant sword. No one will be able to stand in my way!"

And with that he plunged into the heat of the battle. His words proved to be correct. With simple ease he plowed his way towards the soldier who was holding Almedha captive.

The soldier drew his sword nervously at the sight of the captain. The captain, in response, smiled down at him. "Care to play?" he taunted.

Vvvooom! Vvvooom!

The captain looked up at the sound of the horn blast. The Begnion soldier looked up too. Every soldier present looked up, and every Begnion soldier felt fear fall upon them. They knew that horn—it was a Daein horn, which meant Daein reinforcements. Suddenly, the Begnion army fled, but the Daein reinforcements were upon them. The captain gave a cry of victory. They had won!

Meanwhile, Almedha felt herself thrown down. The Begnion soldier did not bother to hold on to her any longer, for she would only restrict him from running. She was knocked to the ground, and trampling feet scurried all around her. She covered her face with her hands, and she lay face-down upon the ground. A few people stepped on her. Some of them tripped over her. But suddenly, Almedha felt a pair of hands grab her and lift her to her feet. She opened her eyes to look into the face of the Daein captain.

The captain raised his eyebrows at the sight of her. "You are beautiful," he murmured, "and a Dragon too."

Almedha blushed and dropped her gaze.

"Are you frightened of me?" the captain asked her.

Almedha looked up at him. "My lord, any living creature would not be in their right mind if they were not frightened of you. You are strong for a—" Almedha's voice trailed off. She wasn't quite sure what he was, and she did not want to say the wrong thing.

"I am Beorc," he told her, settling her questions. "So, you fear me, do you?"

"I admire your strength," Almedha admitted.

"I see," the captain nodded, "most do." He seemed to be searching for the right words to say, but finally he asked, "Fair maiden, what is your name?"

"Almedha," she told him, "daughter of King Degnhinsea."

He seemed quite amused at this. "Is that the same king of Goldoa that forbids his people from leaving their country? Almedha, if you wish to see Tellius, my army will be moving in a few hours to return to Daein. You may come."

It was a friendly request, yet there seemed to be something demanding in it. Almedha wavered only for a second. "I—will come, my lord. Just, I wish to say farewell to my brother."

"Your brother?" asked the captain interestedly. "So you have siblings too? You might as well ask him if he wishes to come."

Almedha nodded. "I will return in a few hours," and then she left the battlegrounds with the captain's eyes following her.

The older man, who had spoken to the captain earlier, walked up to him. "Captain, we better hurry and bury our men before we upset the residents of Goldoa." When he noticed his captain was not paying attention, he followed his gaze. "The Dragon girl is gone, huh? Why did you rescue her anyway?"

The captain gave a grin like Almedha had not see him do. "Wyverns aren't enough for me," he explained. "I wish for something larger, and more powerful. I want a Dragon for my mount."

The soldier backed away at his captain's words. "I am sure that your wish will be granted. You have always gotten your way by force and strength, Captain Ashnard."

* * *

And thus Almedha had returned to Goldoa to gather her supplies and to tell her news to her oldest brother Rajaion. Almedha bade him farewell, but Rajaion did not believe that she was truly going away.

And with that being done, Almedha trekked back to the Daein army, and to its captain Ashnard. Very soon after she arrived, they left, and Almedha got to see her first glimpses of the world outside of Goldoa. The journey to Daein was long and dangerous, but Almedha thought it was exciting. And besides, she started to become very fond of Ashnard, and Ashnard became fond of her. Before either one of them knew it, they had fallen in love. Not once did Almedha consider that she was breaking the goddess's laws. Not once did she think about what her father would think. And not once did she consider what her children would be forced to go through. And because she did not ponder all of these things, she and Ashnard got married on their long journey to Daein. It was certainly the strangest two that ever got married, but no one opposed Ashnard's marriage, because they all feared him.

"Perhaps this will finally settle any disputes between Goldoa and the rest of Tellius," Almedha had commented about their wedding.

Finally, after months of traveling, the Daein army arrived back at Daein, and they were hailed as heroes for defeating Begnion in their struggle.

...Yet, not all of them were heroes. One of them was about to play the villain. And Almedha knew about it, and did not care to stop it. In fact, she encouraged it.

It all happened this way:

Once Ashnard was settled in Daein, he took Almedha with him to his house. It was there that he told her his plot. "It couldn't have been a year ago," he told her, "that a duke from Begnion devised some sort of Blood Pact. He sent it to Kilvas and to Daein to have it signed. Kilvas signed it eagerly, and I got to my father, the king, to sign it too."

Ashnard went over to a window that overlooked the towns and countries of Daein, and leaned against it. "When we arrived here, my father told me that several citizens of Daein had been killed. How? Well, somehow my father has broken the Blood Pact. This can't go on forever though. Such a mistake cannot be forgotten."

"How can you change it?" questioned Almedha.

Ashnard clenched his fist. "Death. How else? My father must die."

His words did not seem to bother Almedha in the least, but she had one doubt. "But if you kill your father, you still shall not become the king. You have siblings and family in line before you."

Ashnard grinned dangerously. "I've a plan for them too. Trust me, Almedha, I shall rule Daein."

* * *

And in that one year, many events happened. Not one of them was good. Ashnard's relatives began to mysteriously get sick of an unknown disease, and one by one they died. Almedha witnessed her husband murdering his own father, the king, and seizing the throne for himself. No one rejected him though. Even if they had known the truth, they would not have rejected him. Ashnard was way too powerful to deny.

And one more thing happened that year. Usually it would have been a blessed event, but it turned to disaster. A young child was born to Ashnard and Almedha. Ashnard was pleased over the birth of his Dragon son, but things were destined to go wrong. Pretty early on, it became obvious that their son could not transform into a Dragon—their son was a Branded.

And things were still taking a turn for the worse...

Rajaion journeyed all through Tellius in search of his sister. It all seemed vain, but he was not going to give up. He was her older brother, and he was not about to let her get out of his sight or get hurt.

A year rolled by, and still Rajaion had found no trace of his sister. He had been in countless perils, but he was determined to find her. Finally, he caught word where she was. It was actually a letter from Almedha herself telling him that she was in Daein and that she wanted to see him again. Right away, Rajaion journeyed to Daein, unaware that Ashnard had forced Almedha to write that letter.

Once in view of Daein, Rajaion saw a figure came running to meet him. It was Almedha. In her arms she was holding something, but she still managed to embrace her brother tightly. "Oh, Rajaion," she cried.

"Almedha," he looked her all over, "let us return to Goldoa at once." But then he noticed what she was holding. It was a young infant boy. He felt a chill run up his spine. "Almedha," he muttered gravely.

Almedha dropped her gaze guiltily. "Rajaion," she spoke slowly, "I'll hope you'll forgive me."

Rajaion was puzzled. "What do you mean? You're my sister. Of course I'll forgive you."

Almedha shook her head and stepped back. "I love you, Rajaion, but I would rather lose you than my son."

Rajaion let loose a gasp.

Shing!

All around him he heard the sound of steel blades being drawn, and before he knew it he was surrounded by Daein soldiers. Their captain was a menacing man none other than Ashnard. He drew his deadly sword and pointed it at Rajaion. "As much as I would like to fight you, Dragon, I'd much more love to watch the sport from the sidelines." He turned to his soldiers. "Men, capture him!"

And with that, Rajaion found himself plunged into a deadly battle. The odds were against him, but he was not the son of one of Ashera's three heroes for nothing. Rajaion turned to his Dragon form and gave the soldiers quite a fight. But he was greatly outnumbered and he knew that. Ashnard and Almedha both stood on the sidelines watching this fight occur. Almedha stood unmoved, and Ashnard seemed quite pleased with Rajaion's fighting abilities.

The battle surprisingly lasted for awhile, but in the end, Rajaion was brought to the ground wounded and beaten. He transformed back to his human form as he was laying on the ground. He saw the soldiers stooping over him, and he felt many hands seize him, but then his whole world went black.

* * *

When Rajaion awoke, he found himself chained in some dark prison. The place reeked of death, and it was cold.

"Oh? So the Dragon is awake now? Oh, whheeeeeee! What fun we shall have with the Dragon!"

The sinister, higher-toned voice was enough to chill Rajaion more than the cold temperature in the prison room.

He searched the dark room for the owner of the voice. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"Aren't you demanding?" the voice asked. "That will have to end. Huh? Who's there?"

Rajaion heard the owner of the voice whirl around quickly.

"Huh? No one's there."

Rajaion strained his neck around as best as he could because his hands were locked to the ceiling by chains. He gave a quick gasp. The man that was talking to him was standing right behind him! At that moment, Rajaion was glad for the darkness. He was glad he could not clearly see the person behind him. It was a Beorc, darkly clad, and bent at the waist. There was something odd about his eyes too. They seemed pale and almost sightless.

"King Ashnard commands me to do something to you. What fun I shall have. Whheeeeeeee!"

Rajaion shuddered, but he was glad to see that the man withdrew to a desk that was in the prison room. He sat down and started writing something on the paper. He muttered insane words to himself, and Rajaion could not understand them.

After a moment, he rose from the desk, and left the prison room. Rajaion gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Mere moments later the mad Beorc came back, but this time he was not alone. King Ashnard and his wife with her young child followed close behind him.

"You are certain this will work, Izuka?" Ashnard asked him seriously.

Izuka glanced down at the goblet in his hand. "I am certain it will, my king. It worked before."

"But it only killed the others," pointed out Ashnard.

"Do not doubt me!" exclaimed Izuka. "It will work this time."

A strange wave of panic struck Rajaion as they approached. He caught a strange scent in the air—a scent he hadn't forgotten. He began to quiver all over as they drew closer. He rattled his chains nervously.

Izuka entered his prison cell, telling the others, "Stay back unless you want to play with this mad Dragon. Whheeeeeeee!"

Izuka walked to the front of Rajaion and held the goblet up to his lips. Rajaion immediately jerked his head away, but Izuka seized him with a surprisingly strong grip. In the end, Izuka managed to force Rajaion to drink some of the content, but then he quickly pulled back.

The goblet was flung to the ground in his haste. Its blood-colored content spilled across the floor. Izuka hurried out of the prison cell, and shut the door.

The effects of the drink were already taking their toll. Rajaion started coughing forcefully. It felt as if his throat was getting tight—as if someone was choking him. He wanted to free his hands to feel his throat, but his hands were tied to the ceiling. He panicked for air. His whole body started to quiver more forcefully. He rattled his chains with a new strength and energy.

Snap!

He broke clean free of them, and fell sprawling to the ground. His hands immediately flew to his throat, and he tried to massage it. It burnt with a burning fire.

While on the ground, his eyes came in level contact with the goblet, and its content. Memories flooded to Rajaion's mind. Truths became settled in his mind. He gasped. "This—" he somehow managed to gasp for breath and talk. "this is the stuff that killed my fiancée's parents. You poisoned them!" And had Rajaion known the full story, he also would have caught on to the fact that Ashnard had also killed his own relatives the same way.

At mention of Ena's parents, Almedha felt a pang hit her. She wasn't sure what it was, or why she felt it. She stepped closer to the bars where her brother was captive.

Rajaion looked up at her. His body began to tremor. "Almedha!" he gasped. "You love me?" he asked her doubtingly. "You call this love? Well, I do."

This time Almedha gasped. His words struck true to her heart. Had she actually betrayed him? If so, had could he call it love?

"I call it love," he told her again, "but not in the same way you do." His eyes fell onto the young boy in his sister's arms. "I have lived...longer than that child...much longer! And you...I have always watched out...for you. I can see the truth now...Sister. You were...deceived." His eyes fell on Ashnard. "That man...does not love you. He only wants to use you for...his own means, but..." Rajaion's voice trailed off. His eyes flashed for a moment, and glazed over slightly. "I will take it all for you, Almedha. I will take...the shame...the pain...the everything. That is how...I can call this love."

Tears sprung to Almedha's eyes, but no one could see them in the dark. "Rajaion," she whispered.

"Aaaaaaaaaarggggggghhhhh!"

Rajaion let loose a long insane cry of pain. Suddenly he leapt to his feet, threw back his head and let loose another yell.

Fear clouded Almedha's countenance and she stepped back. It was at that moment she realized her fault. She had done this to her brother. But it was too late to do anything now.

Izuka and Ashnard shared wicked smiles as their plan started to play out. Izuka pointed at Rajaion shaking where he stood, and he commented. "Whhheeeeee! Watch this, my king, it's only begun."

His words were unfortunately true. The drug had made Rajaion lose his mind. His long hair went flying and it became tangled and unruly as he threw his head back and trembled.

"Aaaarrrggggghh!"

He let loose another yell, and seized his tunic, ripping it apart. He went into a rage of fury, and overturned Izuka's table. Its pages went flying, and the desk splinted as it hit the ground.

"Eeeeennnnnaaa! Arrgghhh!" Cried Rajaion.

His body trembled badly, and he stumbled across the prison, breaking anything that came into his path.

"Heee hee!" laughed Ashnard and Izuka triumphantly.

Almedha on the other hand, turned away.

"Eennnnaaa!" cried out Rajaion again and again. "Arrggghhh!"

* * *

"Rajaion! Nnooo!"

Nasir awoke with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He looked up to find several of his crewmen staring anxiously at him. Not one of them dared to speak.

Nasir was breathing hard. He glanced out his cabin window, and noticed that it was morning. Then he turned to his men, and told them. "Everything's—alright. Get back to your work."

Obediently, yet unsure, they left him one by one. Once they left, Nasir rolled up into a sitting position on his cot, and he held his head in his hands.

So, why was _he_ here in Begnion?

His mind wandered back. He could not forget the details. Word had reached Goldoa that Rajaion was captured, and drugged. They were told he was insane, and that he was stuck in his Dragon form to serve as a personal mount for Daein's king Ashnard. They also learned that Almedha and her young son had been kicked out of Daein, but their whereabouts were unknown. King Degnhinsea sent out some of his Dragons to search for Almedha, and to rescue Rajaion, but it all proved useless and unfruitful. All of this news devastated Ena. She and Rajaion were going to be married, but suddenly that was torn in two by his capture.

Nasir thought back on how Ena had turned to him for help in this situation like she had done so many times. She looked to him for guidance and help. Nasir was torn, and unsure what to do to help her. In the end, he did the only thing he could have done. He asked the king of Goldoa if he could leave, but he was forbidden. Stubbornly, Nasir left Goldoa anyway. Ena too was determined to help Rajaion, and she left with her grandfather. With little difficulty, they disguised themselves to look like Beorc, and they mingled in. Nasir's mindset was to find a way to settle the discord between the Beorc and the Laguz, but he was involved in a lot more than that.

"So, that is why I am a Begnion captain," he murmured to himself. "I am here to settle the issue of distaste between the Beorc and the Laguz." Nasir looked up. "But my main purpose is to help Ena. She looked up to me, and expected me to help her. How could I have shunned her?"

But the truth was that Nasir was actually a secret spy for both Gallia and Daein. Neither of these countries knew it of the other though. Step by step he was becoming part of all the world of Tellius, and not a single soul seemed aware of it. Nasir's main focus was with Daein though, because that was where Rajaion was. And besides Rajaion being there, Ena too went to Daein and worked her way up in their government. Nothing would stop her from being close to her lover Rajaion. Her zeal also gave Nasir strength. He couldn't let Ena down! She looked up to him so much, and he couldn't disappoint her. More than anything, Nasir wished that he could bring Ena and Rajaion back together.

Nasir sighed, and dropped his head back into his hands. More than anything, he wished that he could have switched places with Rajaion for the jewel of Goldoa's sake.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Naesala

Chapter Six: Enter Naesala

Via found herself a little frightened of Drape as he paced around her in his study. He had taken her to a secluded room where he could talk to her alone.

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, and finally he acknowledged them.

"Via," he begged her, "don't cry."

Via sniffed. "How can I not?" she asked him. "You did not tell me that I would see Laguz slaves in Begnion. And even worse, you did not tell me I would see them getting _beaten_."

"Via, it is merely the culture," he told her turning to face her.

"Culture?" exclaimed Via. "Drape, these people view Laguz like dirt! They completely ignored me and Muarim when we were trying to get to your house. Seeing this makes me question how you view me..."

Drape stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Via, I don't view you like them. I _love _you."

Via's wrenched out of his grip, and turned her back on him. "I wouldn't have believed it," she told him.

"Via," spoke Drape seriously, "we need to talk."

"We are," answered Via moodily.

Drape sighed. "Via, I need you to look at me. Please."

Drape's tone changed slightly. It was softer, and not as rough as it had been out in Begnion's streets. It was the voice of the man that Via knew and loved. Because of this, she gave in, and turned around to face him.

"I'm sure you want to know what happened today."

"I'm afraid I already know," Via told him brokenly. "Muarim told me."

Drape halted. "Muarim?" he asked quizzically.

Via nearly dropped her jaw. "He's your _slave_, isn't he? Shouldn't you know his name?"

"The slaves don't have names around here," he told her.

"Very well then," Via said. "Muarim was the Tiger you nearly killed in the streets."

Her words struck Drape hard, but he tried to cover up the truth. "Via, dangerous, rebellious slaves are no good. They must be killed."

"He is _not_ dangerous, Drape!" she contradicted. "Listen to his story. He was only trying to save a little girl—a Beorc girl, mind you."

Drape was lost for words, and so Via continued. "You did not tell me the truth about Begnion. You said that I would be happy here. You did not tell me about the slaves!"

Drape advanced a step, and sighed. "It's true that I did not tell you everything about Begnion, but I was afraid that you would not come here with me. I love you so much, Via. I don't want to be separated from you. You'll get used to Begnion's culture. I know it's hard to face the ridicule from the people, but you'll do it for me, won't you? I'm afraid to say that I'll have to pretend in public that you'll my slave, but in truth you'll be my wife, and I'll treat you like you are." He sighed and turned slightly away. "But if you're not happy here, I'll take you back to Phoenicis."

"No!" exclaimed Via quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to face her father's wrath, and the feel the shame that she was wrong all along. "I'll stay here," she concluded.

Drape smiled his famous smile at her, and embraced her warmly. "Oh, Via," he whispered.

Via shut her eyes happily. "I _do_ love you, Drape."

It seemed as if she had forgotten all that she had seen and heard those previous hours before.

* * *

The world was his. No one else mattered. No other's thoughts mattered. The world revolved around him and his desires.

Naesala crossed his arms in midair. He squinted his eyes against the sun as he searched the vast ocean he was hovering over.

"Nestling, do you wait for another ship in vain?"

Naesala rolled his eyes at the voice, and replied moodily. "Nealuchi, it is _not_ in vain. Call me _Nestling_ again, and I'll cast you down into the vast ocean depts."

The old Raven flew down lower to the much younger Raven's side. "My king of Kilvas, you would do that to the bird that raised you?"

Naesala's eyes were set on the water, and his tone was flat. "I would," he replied.

Nealuchi heard the truth in Naesala's words, and he backed off. Instead, he changed the subject. "Why do you raid so many Begnion vessels?"

"It's obvious, is it not?" the king asked him. "It's an easy way to get rich, and besides..."

Nealuchi saw a strange smile form on his king's face. "It is for _her_, isn't it?" he guessed.

Naesala could not hide his smile.

"See?" pointed out Nealuchi. "I may be an old Raven, but I am wise."

"If you're wise," Naesala said, "you'll tell me where a ship is."

"Lookin' for a ship, eh? Aw, poor King Kilvas can't find a ship. Bet he's gonna cry! Too bad you don't got good eyes like mine, because I can see a ship as clear as I can see that feather you're missing!"

Naesala whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Uh! Who said that?"

A figure popped up beside Naesala. "Who do you think? Who else do you know that's got the best eyes in Tellius? Me, Janaff!"

Naesala cast him a look of scorn. "Well, good for you," he muttered agitatedly in his sly, smooth voice. "Did your king send you?" he asked quickly.

"Would it matter?" replied Janaff with a question, relaxing back on the air.

"It would a lot," Nealuchi spoke up. "You see, Nestling here is planning on raiding a Begnion ship, and—"

Naesala seized Nealuchi as quick as he could. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me _Nestling_!" he yelled, but then dropped to a whisper. "And quit talking about me raiding those ships. You know Tibarn doesn't approve of it at all."

"Sorry," apologized Nealuchi quickly, although he was glad Naesala didn't shove him down into the water.

Janaff raised one eyebrow during this whole scene. "King Kilvas!" he called like an annoying child. "You never answered my question."

Naesala was not in a good mood. "Ugh," he muttered with disgust. "I've forgotten your question..."

Janaff smiled knowingly. "You're probably getting affected by the sun's light. You've been squinting all day."

"What?" gasped Naesala. "You've been watching me?"

Janaff shut one eye, and relaxed in the air. "You bet!" he replied.

Naesala shook his head. "I've got to go," he muttered. "Nealuchi, come on!" He took off flying, and the old Raven followed him.

Janaff was left alone, shaking his head, and muttering, "Poor Naesala. He's so unaware of the king's eyes." Janaff glanced at the horizon and at the Begnion ship that any normal person would not have been able to see. "It must pass through Kilvas, but then it will be home. I wonder if Tibarn wants it to make it?"

* * *

Via found herself alone with the slaves that afternoon, because Drape had gone off to do his duties as one of Begnion's generals. She took this time to get familiar with Begnion. She regretted that she had not gotten a very good look at the city when she first arrived, because she was too involved in helping Muarim.

Via did not want to have to go outside to see the city, but might see be able to see it from the inside. Via mounted the winding stairs that led to the second story of Drape's house. There were a few odd rooms on this second story, but none of these seemed to interest her. What interested Via was another set of narrower stairs that wound upward. Via followed these all the way up. Via was amazed at what they led to. They led to a balcony on the top of Drape's house that overviewed the city. A small roof overhung the balcony, and a short wall was constructed to keep people from falling off.

Via walked forward, and leaned on the wall. This balcony proved to be the perfect way for her to see the city without actually having to walk through it. Begnion was a large, prosperous city. It had many imposing towers and large buildings—most of which were houses for the rich. Via believed it to be a beautiful place, but she had not seen the poor areas of Begnion yet.

Via placed her head in her hands and leaned out on the rail. Her mind wandered forward into the future of what her life would be like.

After awhile, Via descended the steps back down to the second story. As she was walking, she heard the sound of something grinding She turned the corner to see Muarim sitting at a grinding stone sharpening steel weapons.

"Muarim, what are you doing?" she demanded.

Muarim bowed his head to her, keeping his eyes down. "My lady, Master commands me to sharpen his weapons. It is my job. If I do not do it...I get beaten."

Via placed her hand on his arm to halt him. Muarim immediately stopped. She lifted his arm and let loose a gasp. Muarim's hands were a torn and bleeding!

Via sat down by his side and began immediately to bandage his wounds. "Muarim, no! Do not do this to yourself. You're not Drape's slave anymore. You're mine."

Muarim dropped his gaze. "Bleeding hands are better than a bleeding body," he told her.

Via caught truth in Muarim's words, but she didn't like it at all. "Well, you don't have to sharpen weapons anymore. I'll tell Drape that I wish for you to stop."

Muarim bowed his head. "Thank you, my lady. Me and all the other slaves—we're going to enjoy having you around."

Via smiled at his words. "That reminds me, I should probably introduce myself to them since I _am_ going to be the lady of the house."

* * *

Tibarn pretty much stayed in a good mood with the Heron siblings, Reyson and Leanne, around. They sang soothing songs to him, and it calmed his revengeful spirit. Yet, despite all of this, he was still troubled about Via's leaving, and nothing could change that.

Janaff met Tibarn at the right time. He was in a good mood. "Hail, King Phoencisis!" called Janaff landing next to Tibarn. "I've got some news about our Raven friend."

"What's Naesala doing this time?" Tibarn asked, surprisingly with a smile.

Janaff shrugged carelessly. "Oh, you know, he's playing the pirate. He watches for ships, and then he steals all of their treasure."

"Was he doing this today?" Tibarn questioned, clenching a fist in and out in a unconcerned manner.

Janaff shrugged again. "Probably, but I at least stopped him from robbing one Begnion vessel on its course back to Begnion." Janaff paused to see if his king approved of his actions.

To Janaff's relief, Tibarn nodded, "Well done, my eyes. You did the right thing. I am mad at a Begnion man, but I should not let my wrath spread to the others—at least not until I believe they all are at fault." Tibarn turned to face Janaff. "Keep a good watch on the ships. Give them all free passage, and keep a good eye on Naesala. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him."


	7. Chapter 7: A Passing Year

Chapter Seven: A Passing Year

A year passed in the world of Tellius. Via was surprised that it happened so quickly, but things seemed to pass rapidly at Drape's house. Despite some fears, Via found herself pretty content and happy at Drape's house. She loved him more than anything, and nothing could separate her from him. Via became close with Drape's slaves too—especially Muarim. The slaves loved Via, and Via managed to get Drape to drop their work level and intensity.

Something magical and exciting happened to Via in that one year. She became pregnant. Drape couldn't have been any prouder, and Via couldn't have been any happier. Via wished for a girl, and Drape wished for a boy. She laughed every time they talked about this disagreement.

Via spent most of her days up on Drape's balcony feeling the cool air, and viewing the city around her. It was on one of those days, after Via was a few months pregnant, that she stood upon the balcony all alone. She leaned up against the rail with her head in her hands, and she thought into the future...

"I was like you once—so bold and desirous."

The voice of a woman startled her. Via backed away from the rail with shock. "Who said that?" she demanded.

An old woman stepped into view. Her spiky, once beautiful hair was now grey and faded. Her clothes were old and stained. But Via saw strength in her aged eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Via asked, still so unsure. "Why would a Beorc like yourself speak to me, a Laguz?"

The woman advanced. "Does it really shock you," she asked. "—you, who married a Beorc man?"

Via shuddered at her words. "But, he is different than the rest of Begnion."

The woman raised one eyebrow. "Is he _really_? Didn't Muarim tell you otherwise?"

Via's dropped shamefully to the ground. "Well, he told me some things about Drape, but..."

"You're still too stubborn to believe the truth. I know," understood the woman. "I was just like you."

At this, Via looked up, and their eyes met. There was just something mysterious, and yet so attracting about this old woman. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Didn't Muarim tell you," the woman replied, "we slaves do not have names around here."

"But, you're Beorc—" stammered Via.

The woman looked at her, and raised one eyebrow again. "Am I?" she questioned.

Via was lost for words. She backed up against the rail, shaking her head. "I—don't understand!"

"Of course you don't, child," the woman told her sympathetically this time. "I didn't understand it at first either."

"What do you mean?" questioned Via fearfully. She gripped the edge of the rail with shaking hands.

The woman advanced a step, explaining, "I was like you once—so bold and desirous. I did a very similar thing. I married a Beorc man. We were both so young and giddy at the time. We did not understand the consequences."

"Consequences?" gulped Via. "From the government?"

The old woman shook her head. "No, from the goddess."

A new kind of fear gripped Via, but she was still lost for words.

"It was too late when I realized my error. A child was born to us—Branded."

"B—Branded!?" gasped Via. She had heard tales of the Branded from her father, but it had seemed so unreal.

"Our child became cursed in the eyes of the Begnion people. She became a reproach to us. She grew up in constant fear that someone was going to kill her. And that was not all. It was only a few years after she was born that I lost my Laguz powers completely, and became as one of the Beorc."

"You were a Laguz?" whispered Via in shock.

The woman nodded her head. "I once had beautiful wings like you—only, mine were black."

"You were a Raven," Via understood knowingly. Her race, the Hawks, had always been rivals and enemies with the Ravens; but at this moment none of that mattered to Via. She needed help. "What can I do?" she asked nervously. "Is this my fate also?" She felt her large abdomen where her baby was growing. "Is this my child's fate too?"

"Not everyone knows their fate," the old woman spoke. "And who am I to tell you yours or your child's? Every creature's fate is different."

"Who are you?" Via asked once again. "Are you a new slave of Drape's?"

"You don't seem so concerned if I am," the woman replied. "You've only lived one year in Begnion, and already you are blinded by their view of slavery."

"I don't like it," contradicted Via. "I never have. I've just gotten used to it, that's all."

"Exactly my point," the woman told her.

"Please," pleaded Via. "if you are here to help, won't you tell me your name?"

The woman raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Do you believe you need help?" she asked.

Via hesitated a moment, but then admitted. "Yes—I do. I need help with my child. I have no one else around who can tell me who to care for a baby."

The woman nodded. "Then I will tell you my name. I am Stanus, and I am here to be your midwife."

Via nodded obediently. "I'm glad you're here." Her voice carried a worried tone. "Do you think my child will be Branded? And will I lose my wings like you did?"

Stanus smiled at her, and walked forward. She put her arms around Via, and was pleased that the young girl melted into her embrace. "Do not be so doubtful, my child. There is always hope."

Via smiled, and gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

With Stanus around, Via's pregnancy went by smoothly and rapidly. Stanus and Via became close friends, and they seemed to form a strong bond. Stanus and Muarim also were close, but they had met before in their past slavery years.

Finally the day came when Via was to give birth to her child. Stanus served as her midwife during her labor and delivery. By Stanus's command, Muarim stood awaiting in an adjacent room in the birthing chamber; but besides him, no one else was allowed inside.

Drape paced outside the room nervously. He winced every time he heard his wife cry out in pain.

But Via was in good hands. Stanus knew exactly what she was doing, and Via felt confident with her.

Before long, Via gave birth to her child. Stanus was the first to hold him. "Via," she told her. "it's a boy."

But as Stanus was wrapping up the newborn child, she let loose a gasp. There on the boy's back was a large mark. Stanus knew exactly what it was—a brand!

Fortunately, Stanus recovered from her shock quickly, although it had chilled her; and Via did not notice it.

"Can I hold him?" Via asked weakly, but happily.

Stanus laid the newborn boy in a crib, and returned back to Via. "Not yet, child. Don't you know you've still got another baby to give birth to?"

Via gasped. "Stanus, I've got twins! How!?"

"Shhh," whispered Stanus. "I've known it for a long time, but I've wanted to keep it secret. Come on now, let's get that other child."

Her second birth was as simple as the first, and soon Via was finished. Stanus lifted the child into her arms, and wrapped it up. Once again the chill struck her, but this time it was stronger than before. This second child was also Branded, but the mark was more obvious, because it was on its face. "Via," she managed to keep a steady voice. "you've got a girl too. Now you and Drape will both be happy."

"Let me hold her," demanded Via.

Stanus felt a pang of remorse hit her. She did not want Via to know yet that her child was Branded. If she held her daughter she would surely know.

"Please," pleaded Via.

Stanus gulped nervously, and gave in. She walked hesitantly over to Via's side, and laid the girl in her arms.

Via smiled down into the little face, but her joy was only short lived. Almost immediately she saw the brand on her daughter's face. Via let loose a gasp, and that is when it happened.

Pow!

There was an explosive sound, and feathers shot across the room. Via let loose a terrified scream. Her feathers—her pride and joy—broke off and disintegrated! Like Stanus, Via too lost her wings. "My wings!" gasped Via with horror. "And my child is Bran—"

Stanus hurriedly shoved her hand over Via's mouth to keep her from talking. But outside the door, Drape had heard the commotion, and he understand Via's last muffled words.

He pounded on the door angrily. "Open this door. Open it now!"

Via started shaking fearfully. "Stanus, what do I do?" she asked worriedly. She cast an unsure glance at the Branded child in her arms.

"Muarim!" Stanus called hurriedly.

The Tiger rushed out of the adjacent room, and stood to attention obediently. He quickly caught on to what was going on. "I'll guard the door," he offered.

The old woman caught him by the arm and halted him. "No, Muarim, I've got a different task for you."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly as Stanus went over to the crib and picked up the other twin. Stanus walked forward, and handed him to Muarim. "You are good with children," she spoke knowingly. "You love them. Take care of this boy, and heed my command."

"I'm warning you...Open this door!" Drape's pounding grew louder. "If there's a Branded child in there, it will die! I will not live with the shame. Open up, or you will die alongside it!"

Once again, Via felt fear grip her. She was afraid of Drape, and she glanced fearfully at Stanus.

Stanus knew that they had little time. "Via, Muarim, hearken to me—quickly," she told them urgently. "You two must escape with the twins. Alas, they are both Branded. Via, child, I did not want this for you, but it has happened. Fate has chosen this moment, and we must accept it."

Tears of misunderstanding filled Via's eyes. She never dreamed that this could be happening to her. "But where do I go?" she sobbed.

"Grann Desert," answered Stanus.

Muarim let loose a gasp at the name. A slight smile formed on his features.

Stanus saw his understanding. "Aye, Grann Desert is where the Laguz Emancipation Army is. Their goal is to free all Laguz slaves. They welcome slaves there, and give them freedom. You have likely heard of this, Muarim?"

Muarim nodded dumbly. "I have always dreamed about escaping there, but I never believed it was possible."

Via still seemed doubtful. "But my children...are Branded," she stammered. "They are hated in the eyes of both the Laguz and the Beorc. Will _they_ be accepted there?"

"I cannot say," she sighed, "but there is still hope for your children. I have heard that there a Branded colony in the Grann Desert as well. Your children will be welcomed and cared for there. My daughter fled there."

Via nodded understandingly, but her face was stained with tears.

Bang! Bang!

The force of blows against the door grew louder and stronger in intensity.

It encouraged Stanus to hurry her two friends along. She helped Via off of her bed, remarking, "Now I know that you just gave birth, my child, but you must flee. You are no longer safe here in Begnion. But you will stay strong. You're a Hawk, after all."

Via gave a weak smile. She used to brag all the time about her strength, but now it seemed so futile and untrue. She sighed.

Bang! Pow!

The blows became louder. The door was breaking into splinters, for Drape was busting it down.

"Go!" commanded Stanus urgently. "And may the goddess watch over you!"

Via stumbled across the floor weakly. She was not used to having to balance without her wings. It felt so unnatural.

Muarim followed Via hesitantly. "Stanus, what about you?"

Stanus smiled at Muarim peaceably. "Take care of your mistress and her children. You have told me several times how you vowed loyalty to Via, and I expect you to keep it."

Muarim knew what she was getting at. He nodded his head obediently, but in his heart he was grieved. He understood what Stanus was doing.

Via was totally oblivious to what Stanus was going to do. Via was always self-centered, and for the moment she was so fearful that she was shaking. But even Via would have argued Stanus's decision, for the two had grown so close in the one year they knew each other. Little did Via know that it would be their _only_ year of knowing each other.

Muarim was not one to take charge of a matter, and he awaited his master's decision. Via, on the other hand, was so fearful that for a moment she could not move. However, her fiery Hawk nature soon kicked back in, and she told him, "Muarim, we have to get out of here."

The Tiger nodded, and followed Via. There were no other doors that led outside in that room, and there were only windows. Fortunately, they were on the bottom story, and the drop out the window was not far. Muarim carefully lowered Via down the window, and was about to go himself when he heard a startling noise.

Crash!

The door to the room broke down, and in came Drape with sword in hand. Stanus immediately engaged him by stepping in his way.

"Where's Via?" he demanded angrily. "What have you done with her?"

The old woman continued to bar Drape's way stubbornly. "I would tell you, Master, if you had no intent on bringing her harm."

Drape clenched his teeth, "Where's the Branded child? I know that is why my wife screamed."

Stanus would not answer him.

"I've warned you once, slave. Where is my wife?"

Stanus was only trying to stall time. "I will not tell you, Master."

Drape's sword flashed in the air, and Muarim turned his gaze. He could watch no more.

"Muarim, come on!" pleaded Via down below.

Muarim obeyed her silently and sorrowfully. He climbed out of the window, but did not take one last look at Stanus. He was afraid of what he'd see. Stanus had given her life for them, and for Via's children.

...Unfortunately, right as Muarim climbed out of the window, Drape spotted him.

* * *

It was the most terrifying moment in Via's life as she ran through Begnion's streets. She had no idea where she was going because she had done very little exploring in the city. Muarim knew very much about Begnion, but he did not speak. He would have spoken had Via asked, but because she did not, he did not tell her. That was just how Muarim was.

Via stumbled breathlessly through the streets. Muarim, much more sure-footed, followed behind her. The citizens of Begnion cast strange looks at them as they ran by. They started whispering and talking. Some of them managed to catch glimpses of the child in Via arms.

"Branded!" they gasped. "It's a Branded!"

Having said this, they picked up rocks and threw them at Via and Muarim. These latter tried their best to shield the children from the blows with their bodies. Some of the people tried to seize them, but Via and Muarim managed to wrench away. It was starting to get so violent that even some of the Begnion soldiers stepped in—unaware of the cause of the uproar.

All of this commotion quickly brought Drape hot on the heels of Muarim and Via. He charged after them with sword in hand.

"Stop them!" he yelled to the people around him. "They've got a Branded child. Let it not mark shame on our community!"

Half the citizens could not act quick enough to do Drape's bidding, and thus he pursued them himself.

Via was not running as fast as she normally could have. Without her wings to steady her, she was very wobbly on her feet. Muarim trotted behind her, (not because he was slower), but because he wanted to protect her.

Drape's eyes were locked on Via, but his gaze soon became directed on to Muarim who was a lot closer. Memories of his first taking Via to Begnion flashed before his eyes. Memories of the struggle between Muarim and the citizens of Begnion also flashed before his eyes. Muarim was innocent, but Drape did not wish to admit that.

Drape picked up speed, and threw out a hand to seize Muarim. He caught the Tiger by the shoulder, and slowed him to a halt. Muarim felt a struggle within his heart. It was against his nature to fight against any creature—especially his old master. But he had also vowed to protect Via. He told his friend Stanus he would. How could he fail to accomplish her dying wish?

Muarim cast a quick look up the street where Via was. But she was not there. Not for a moment did Muarim feel bad that she had left him behind. That was his purpose as a slave—to help, and he had helped her get away.

Muarim glanced at his master Drape, but then sighed as he looked down into the young face of the boy in his arms. Muarim only wished that he had managed to get the child away. He knew he was sure to get killed, but this did not bother him. He would rather die a million deaths than see Via's young boy get killed.

Drape held on to him with an iron grip, and Muarim did not try to get away. He was caught. Drape did not speak a word. Muarim saw him raise his sword to strike, and the Tiger quickly covered his body over the boy's.

Drape smiled at his fear. He slashed his blade across Muarim's arm. The Tiger let loose a cry of pain, and fell to ground, nearly dropping the baby.

Drape stooped over him, and took the child from him. "Fool," he muttered, "I won't harm the child. Via's taken the Branded one away."

Muarim was relieved, but he tried to not let Drape see that he was. Drape thought that only one of the children was a Branded. He had no idea that the one he was holding was also a Branded.

Drape kicked Muarim harshly, and then left him wounded in the middle of the street. Muarim lay there very still, and hoped two things. He hoped that somehow Via had managed to get away, and he hoped that Via's baby boy would be safe with Drape. Drape seemed fine with having the child, but how would his mind change when he discovered that it was a Branded? Muarim wasn't sure what to think or do, and he felt very weak. He shut his eyes wearily, and he was unaware of the figures of a man and a woman stooping over him.


	8. Chapter 8: Fate's Strange Choice

Chapter Eight: Fate's Strange Choice

"There's something about this place that attracts people. Something brings them here. Some urge pulls them. It is only an ordinary desert, yet Grann Desert calls to many. It is a stronghold for the weak and distressed. It is a haven for the Branded. The Branded are outcasts from society. The Laguz shun them, and the Beorc oppress even to the point of death. The Branded are the offspring of Laguz and Beorc parents

—something the goddess disapproves of. To show this shame, the Branded bear a mark that proves to the world who they are. For awhile, I thought that I could live in Crimea or Gallia, but I found no peace there. Aye, I am one of them—a Branded. Have I violated the goddess's laws? Have my parents? No. Whatever happened was done long ago by my ancestors. My parents are Beorc, as were their parents before them. I blame my great ancestor Soan for what I am. Aye, the great lion Soan, one of Ashera's three heroes, married a Beorc. His blood flows through my veins. But now, after many generations, his sin has appeared in me. I bear no guilt, but the badge of impurity is mine to wear.

The Beorc and Laguz claim that the Branded are gifted with special abilities that excel their own. Mine is the skill with a blade. I've got a good eye for swordplay, and I can tell when an opponent is going to be stronger or weaker than myself.

I've always been a loner...never really cared for anyone. Life is a mysterious thing. I'm a hermit here in Grann Desert, but I do dwell among other Branded. I do not speak my feelings with others. I do not confide with them. We of Grann Desert all have our own problems and thoughts. We seldom share them with each other. I find myself at peace while I am alone, or while I practice my with my sword. Aye, life is a mysterious thing..."

Stefan looked up from his thoughts. The sun had slipped below the horizon, and night had fallen. Time had passed so quickly. He shook his head, and grinned to himself. Time always seemed to do that when he got lost in his thoughts. He would speak very few words to people, but he made up for it in his thoughts.

He rose from where he had been sitting for hours, and he cast one long look across his home of Grann Desert. There was not a house in sight. There was not a single soul besides himself. There were only swells upon swells of sand dunes and hills, and it was all sky out there. A gentle wind stirred the dormant sand, and also tossed his green, mane-like hair. He loved this place.

Suddenly though, he caught a scent in the wind. He jerked his head quickly in the direction it came from.

_Beorc! No...Laguz!...No, Branded?_

For a moment Stefan was dumbfounded. He couldn't understand why the scent in the air was confusing him. All he knew was that someone was coming his way. He placed his hand securely on his Vague Katti, and moved stealthily across the desert. Grann Desert had been his home for years now, and he had gotten so used to it that not one sand dune was the same to him. He knew them all, and memorized them, and no one could ever catch Stefan off guard because he knew his way around so well.

Stefan felt the presence of another drawing close. That person was just on the other side of the sand dune he was standing under. Bending slightly, Stefan fearlessly climbed the hill to take a look.

The sight that met his eyes should not have surprised him, but it did. A young woman, dressed like a Begnion Beorc, was stumbling across the desert. Her face and whole body was stained with dirt and desert sand. Clean stains traced down her cheeks where her tears had fallen and washed away the dirt. Her clothes were tattered, and her shoes were worn from travel. In her arms she carried a bundle, hugging it protectively to herself. Stefan's eyes immediately locked on to it. His gaze pierced through it to decipher what it was.

...But he had stayed long enough. Stefan turned to go back down the sand hill, but he had not turned away soon enough. The woman spotted him, and cried out to him in a piteous, pleading voice.

Stefan hesitated. It was greatly unusual for a Beorc to acknowledge him—let alone cry out in distress to him. But maybe this Beorc was so distressed that she had no one else to turn to? Stefan was still unsure. He gave up trusting Beorc long ago. Stefan took another step to walk away, but then halted. Something was bothering him. He kept picking up the scent of a Branded. It was his belief that he, as a Branded, should never leave another fellow Branded in distress. This finally settled his thoughts, and he turned to go back to the woman. As Stefan descended the sand dune towards her with his hand untrustingly on his sword hilt, the woman hastily stumbled towards him, but then she collapsed to the desert floor at his feet. It was then that Stefan saw it. Two shafts were sticking out of the woman's back. They were not arrow shafts, but broken-off stubs that once connected wings to her body. Stefan immediately knew what had happened. This was a Laguz Hawk dressing like a Beorc. But worse, Stefan knew that she had married a Beorc, and that her wings had broken off in the heinous act.

The young woman, a perfect picture of distress and the consequences of sin, extended her bundle up towards Stefan. "Please," she begged in a dry voice. Her once beautiful voice was choked in her suffering. "Please...T-take...my little girl."

Stefan simply stared at her a moment, but then sheathed his sword, and took the young infant girl into his arms.

Once this was done, the woman shriveled down upon the sand in front of him. She panted, "I had...to save...her. Her brother...I could not.. I have always...wanted a little girl. Now, she is...gone...from me. W-Why?"

For a moment she just lay in silence, and Stefan did not speak to her. He simply stared. And then once again, she spoke. Her voice was hoarser and slower than before. "...I was wrong. I wish...my father...knew...that I was sorry... ...He was right...all this time."

And then with a fierce burst of energy that startled Stefan, the woman grabbed his leg pleadingly. "Take...care...of my girl! P-please. She is...accursed...B-Branded...But take care of her for me...Her brother I could...not save. Already...he is dead...now. He...was her twin brother...Tell her about him...one day...if you wish... ...Ah, my children...My children...were both Branded...Why this fate?..."

And then her grip relaxed, and she lay still. Stefan looked down at her, but never spoke a word. She was dead. By looking at her, Stefan knew that she had died from the mere exhaustion of her flight to Grann Desert from Begnion. But why had she come here?

"There's something about this place that attracts people. Something brings them here. Some urge pulls them. It is only an ordinary desert, yet Grann Desert calls to many. It is a stronghold for the weak and distressed. It is a haven for the Branded... Aye, life is a mysterious thing..."

Stefan's thoughts that he had considered just moments ago came back to him. He looked down at the dead body of the woman at his feet, and then he looked into the face of the sleeping child that he was holding in his arms.

"Why this fate?"

The last words that the woman uttered were still fresh on Stefan's mind. He felt like asking the same thing himself. How did the day's events ever turn to this? How did he ever get left with the care of a infant girl?

Ah, life is a mysterious thing.


	9. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

Chapter Nine: New Beginnings

Drape fondly brought his newborn son back to his house. In his mind, he had completely forgotten about Via. She would not appear into his mind again. He was mad at her for giving him a Branded daughter, but at least his son—what he had wanted—was a normal Beorc. It is true that Drape had loved Via, but he could never forgive her for giving birth to a Branded. He refused to live with the shame of being a parent of a Branded. No one should ever know. They wouldn't. Fortunately, very few knew that Drape and Via had been married. Drape always lied to his acquaintances and told them that Via was his slave. But now, Drape knew that he could not pursue Via. Questions would soon arise. Besides, in his heart he did not care for Via anymore. The spite he had for her because she gave birth to a Branded covered all the love he had ever had for her.

Drape entered his house and smiled as he looked down into the face of his son. "You'll become a great general some day," he promised. "I know you will."

...But things were destined to go wrong.

"Arrrrggghhhh!"

Every slave in the house scattered at the sound of Drape's cry of shocked dismay. They weren't sure if they should run to him or away from him. The slave's went into a panic of misunderstanding as Drape kept crying out.

Drape had just discovered that his son was a Branded. Anger gripped him with an iron fist. He overturned his desk in wrath. Fortunately, his young son lay safely in a crib while Drape fought to control his anger.

_Branded!_

The word sent chills of anger down his spine.

"How dare she give me _two_ cursed children!" he ranted.

Outside of Drape's house, the citizens and those passing by could hear him. They cast quizzical glances at each other, and whispered among themselves.

Drape quickly ran out of breath, and he panted as he paced the room. "What shall I do with the child?" he asked himself. He fingered the sword hilt at his side. "I could kill it," he considered.

Drape halted after he spoke these words. His eyes fell upon his son laying in the crib. He started to draw his sword, and he took a step forward. Suddenly he hesitated, and then he stopped. He slid his sword back into his sheath, and shook his head. He couldn't kill his own son. Even though he despised him, Drape could not kill his son. He had dearly loved him before he discovered he was a Branded. He had bright hopes of training his son to became a general in the Begnion army. No, he would not kill him.

Drape withdrew to one of the windows in his room, and he leaned against the sill. He sighed. He was unaware of all the pairs of eyes that were watching him from below. He did not care that they stared at him.

"My son is cursed," he murmured to himself. "He certainly cannot stay with me. Yet, I cannot kill him with my blade. I do not wish to have his blood upon my hands."

As Drape was thinking, he saw a young, poor girl in the streets. Her clothes were old and dirty. She edged her way through the streets hugging close to the buildings, and staying away from all the people.

Drape actually smiled to himself. That one scene gave him an idea. "That will be my son," he told himself. "I will abandon him in the streets, and see what becomes of him. At least that way his blood will not be entirely on my hands."

Drape lifted himself from his window sill, went over to his son's crib, and took his son into his arms. Then he secretly left his room from a back door.

Drape's door emerged into his backyard. He sneaked across his backyard, and exited the back gate. Before leaving, he made sure that no one was watching him. He also made sure that his path was unoccupied. Crouching down slightly, Drape made his way through Begnion's streets. Although it was during the busy afternoon, there was not a single person on the street that Drape chose. Drape knew that not many took the narrow path that he was taking, and that is why he chose it. After going a few feet, Drape stopped. He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching him. When he was content that no one was, he looked down at his son. Drape's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed angrily as he looked into his son's face. He had always wanted a boy, but he did not want a Branded.

Drape shut his eyes crossly, and laid his son down upon the hard cobblestone road. He stalked off quickly before his temper should arise in him again. He did not look back once. He did not say any words of farewell to his son. He didn't care, for he wanted to forget about him as quickly as he had done Via.

"So, that is it. No goodbyes? No tears? You loved his mother once. You even loved him for what little time you claimed him as your son. What changed it all?"

Drape halted in his steps. The voice that spoke to him was a voice that he knew all too well. Slowly, he turned back around to face the speaker.

Drape was not at all surprised to see Duke Sephiran standing before him. What shocked him the most was the fact that the man was holding his son lovingly.

Drape did not speak a word. His jaw was still set angrily.

"I preformed your wedding a mere year ago," Sephiran continued. "I saw the love you had for Via then. But now, I see that not even a flame of that love still burns. It is quenched—forever."

"She gave me a Branded son," Drape muttered between clenched teeth. "Such an act cannot be forgiven. I refuse to live with shame. The Begnion people shall not know that I am the father of a Branded."

Sephiran merely raised his eyebrows. "But why the sudden hatred? Do you blame your own son for causing you to hate your wife?"

Drape nodded seriously, and then asked. "But why should any of this concern you?"

A mysterious look glinted in Sephiran's green eyes. "We all have pasts filled with sorrows and regrets. Sometimes people don't understand why we should be concerned with _their_ problems..."

This did not seem to answer Drape's question. He shrugged, and turned his back on Sephiran. "Do what you wish with him, Duke, for he is not my son anymore."

Sephiran watched as Drape started walking off. "You are quick to disown him," he commented.

Drape kept walking. "I do not care what becomes of him. He is _not_ my son."

"One day you will regret those words, General Drape," Sephiran told him.

But Drape merely ignored him, entered his back gate, and slammed it shut.

Sephiran and Drape's young son were left alone. The duke looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. "Did your father ever name you?" he wondered.

* * *

Stefan had no idea what he should do with the child that he had been left to care for. He had rarely been around children, and thus he had no idea how to care for one. Stefan was a deep thinker, but it seemed so hard to come up with a solution on what to do with the young girl.

Finally he at least thought of a starting point. "I'll take her to Ciretah," he told himself.

And with that decision, Stefan began his journey across Grann Desert. Fortunately, Stefan was very sure-footed, and he was deft as he skirted across the desert wasteland. His night vision wasn't as best as some people's, but Stefan knew Grann Desert so well that he could've found his way around it blindfolded.

Stefan had great endurance. He climbed sand dune after sand dune and he did not tire. He ran across miles of wasteland without getting out of breath. He was also a smooth runner too. As he was moving, Stefan looked down into the young girl's face. She was smiling peaceably, and she did not wake up as he journeyed. Stefan attributed all of his skill to having Lion Laguz blood in his veins.

It took Stefan all night to travel to his destination: Ciretah. But right at dawn he arrived there.

To the normal eye, Ciretah was a place that didn't even exist. It was carefully camouflaged into its desert surroundings. The entrance was a mere slope in the ground that almost every one overlooked. Stefan stepped onto the slope, which actually was stairs (if one was close enough to not be fooled by its crafty disguise), and he climbed down it. The stairs soon emerged into the mouth of an underground cave. The cave was not just a normal cave either. It was a village—a city—a colony in construction! Houses and buildings were set underground. Roads and paths were paved. There were wells for water, and there were crops growing. There were tons of people of all ages there. Very few, if any of them, were biologically related, but they all seemed bonded as a family. Some of them carried Lion blood. Some had Dragon. And even yet, some had Hawk, Raven, Heron, Wolf, Cat, or Tiger blood in them. Some had blood from Daein, Begnion, or Crimea. But despite these differences, they all had one thing in common. They were all Branded.

The one dreary attribute about Ciretah was the fact that there was that the sunlight could not reach the cave. Because of this, thousands of torches were lighted upon the cave walls, and torches were lit on several places on every house. They were kept lit all the time until it was time for bedtime. Perhaps because of Ciretah's dim lighting is why Stefan chose to remain a hermit outside of the cave. He loved the warm feel of the sunlight. He enjoyed watching the sun slip behind the horizon in a farewell of vibrant colors at night.

As Stefan entered the cave, every person looked up.

"Stefan's here!" they whispered happily. They ran and told their neighbors, and those neighbors in turn told their neighbors. Pretty soon, everyone in Ciretah knew that Stefan had come.

So, what was the great excitement about Stefan?

Stefan was the discoverer and founder of Ciretah. He brought most of the Branded to the cave. They honored him for this act. They loved him for it. And even though Stefan was a hermit, and rarely visited Ciretah, every Branded knew his name.

Stefan ignored their praises as he entered the town. He strolled through the streets and glanced around hastily. No one questioned or stopped him. They could clearly see that he was on an important mission. They could clearly see he was holding a child—and a Branded at that.

"Stefan?"

Someone stepped in front of Stefan, and he quickly slid to a halt to keep from colliding into her.

The Branded newcomer grinned at him. "It's been awhile since you've visited here."

Stefan looked down at her. Branded aged a lot differently than normal Beorc or Laguz, so Stefan could not determine what age she was. All he knew was that she wasn't a child. She was shorter than him, but then again, most were. Her eyes were very narrow, and her hair was long and spiky. She was clothed in black and red flowing silks. All of these attributes caused Stefan to immediately know one thing: she had Raven blood in her.

Stefan stared at her questioningly.

The woman saw his puzzlement, and she told him. "We met once—long ago. My Raven mother had married a Beorc. I fled their government and came to Grann Desert. You found me and brought me here."

Stefan had led many people to Ciretah, but he usually remembered every single one. Finally, he nodded knowingly.

"My name's Mighta," she told him. "Remember?"

Stefan once again nodded silently.

Mighta's eyes fell upon the sleeping girl in Stefan's arms. "I can feel it," she spoke almost unintentionally. "You carry another Branded in your arms."

Stefan nodded again, and told her, "This child seems to share a similar story to yours. Her father must have been from Begnion. Her mother was also from the Bird tribes, but hers was a Hawk."

Something touched Mighta's heart. "I lost my mother Stanus," she spoke softly. "Whether or not she still lives, I don't know. I doubt I shall ever know. But one thing's for certain. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother—without family."

Stefan felt something strike his heart at Mighta's words.

Tears started to well to Mighta's eyes. "But when I came here," she continued, "I found a family. I found people who loved and cared for me. They didn't call me names. They didn't want to hurt me." Her gaze dropped back down upon the young girl. "I don't want that child to ever know anything about hate. I want her to grow up knowing what it's like to have a family, and to be loved. Can I—" Mighta stammered as she lifted her gaze up to meet Stefan's. "—can I care for her?"

Stefan nodded sincerely. He had wondered how he was going to be able to take care of the young child. How perfect that he found someone who was willing to do it for him!

Stefan handed the young girl into Mighta's arms. Mighta smiled lovingly down into the child's face. As she did so, Stefan crept off. He felt that he had done the right thing. He found someone who could care for the newborn child that had been originally left into his care.

...But something was still bothering Stefan. He felt something deep within his chest that he had never felt before. He didn't know what to think of it. All he knew was that it wouldn't go away. He couldn't get his mind off of that little girl. He couldn't take her from his thoughts.

Mighta had no idea that Stefan had left until she heard him speak. Stefan had halted, and he turned back slightly to tell her, "Take care of that little girl for me now, but when she is a little older, I will take her off your hands."


	10. Chapter 10: Tears Unshed

Chapter Ten: Tears Unshed

Stefan's wanderings brought him back to the spot where the young Branded child had been given to his care. He could not stay long in Ciretah, but besides this, he had a job to accomplish. He figured that it would not be right for him to leave the body of the child's mother out in the middle of the desert.

But as Stefan drew close to the spot, his danger instincts kicked in. He sensed the presence of others nearby. He sniffed the wind. Laguz. He was certain.

Stefan cast himself flat to the earth as three shadows fell over him. Despite his wearing bright colors, he managed to blend in somehow with the sand. After the shadows passed over him, Stefan crawled his way up a sand dune. He was not surprised at all to see what he saw below. Three Hawks stood over the dead body of the Hawk mother. Their heads were bowed with sorrowed reverence.

"Alas, it is Via," one of them spoke.

"But her wings—" another one gasped, "what happened?"

"We do not have time to consider it," the last one told them. "We must bring her back to Tibarn."

Then slowly, he lifted the young woman into his arms, and they flew off.

Stefan watched them until they disappeared out of his sight. _"Should I have told them what happened to her?" _he asked himself. But then he shook his head. _"No, I truly know no more than they will know. Besides, why would they hearken unto the voice of a Branded?"_

* * *

The three Hawks secretly landed on the island of Phoenicis. Concern was on their faces as one question bounced around: "How should we tell the king?"

"I don't know," one of them said. "But we've got to tell him."

"I'll tell him."

The other two older Hawks jerked their gazes onto the one that spoke. He was the youngest of the three.

"But Lotz," one of the older stammered. "Would he listen to _you_?"

"I don't see why not," Lotz shrugged. "I may not be ages old, but I know just as much as you two know about his daughter's death."

"He has a point," the other Hawk agreed.

"Very well," the other agreed, "go ahead. We will wait here until you return."

* * *

Tibarn took his daughter's death silently. His face was grave, but he shed no tears. He paced a room in Phoenicis Hall. "Tell me it all again, Lotz," he commanded.

Young Lotz took a deep breath. "Alright, my lord. It all happened this way. Me and the two oldies were out circling Begnion. Well, we so happened to cross over Grann Desert, and we saw something lying in the sand. Upon further inspection, we discovered that it was your daughter, my king. Without hesitation, we took her and immediately flew back to you."

Tibarn met Lotz eyes. "And her wings, Lotz? Is it really true that they're gone?"

Lotz nodded boldly. "Yes, my king, they are."

Tibarn clenched a fist slowly to hold in his anger. "She has married the Beorc," he muttered, but then commanded Lotz, "Bring her to me."

* * *

It was a sad day for all of Phoenicis when they held Via's funeral. She was given a royal burial, but she was not alive to see its beauty.

A long procession of Hawks paraded through the mountains of Phoenicis. Mixed in among them were Reyson and Leanne, who bowed their heads sorrowfully, and sang in muffled tones. At the head of the procession marched Tibarn with Ulki and Janaff and Lotz next to him. Behind them, a couple of Hawks carried a stretcher that bore Via's body. Every Hawk attended the sad event. Every Hawk knew of the cause of Via's death and fate. Not one of them spoke though. It was a somber parade into the mountains of Phoenicis. It would have been dead quiet had not Reyson and Leanne been singing softly. Tibarn spoke nothing. He couldn't. His face was grave, and his eyes were set on the path in front of him. Janaff kept risking glances at him. He was certain that Tibarn wasn't even blinking! Through the whole event, Tibarn shed no tears. Janaff's good eyes observed this too.

"Tibarn has never cried," Janaff said to himself. "But I expected a little emotion from him now. He hasn't shed a tear...Not a single tear. Perhaps it has shocked him too much? Perhaps he is to blinded by his anger against his daughter's rebellion? Ah, but he loved Via."

The long, solemn procession continued into the mountains. They did not halt until they came to a certain mountain peak. The site that they stopped at would have shocked any other who wasn't a Hawk. Crafted pedestals with dead bodies laying on them covered the whole mountain top. There was a chill on that mountain like no other place. It seemed to bear the coldest temperature in all of Phoenicis. For whatever reason, the bodies of the dead Hawks did not decompose. They lay still with eyes shut and hands folded, and they were pale with grey hair. Yet, it _was_ peaceful. An air of rest was easy to feel.

Tibarn sighed as he laid his eyes on an empty pedestal next to one that had a body laying on it. The large procession behind him halted, and he took a step towards the pedestals. A crisp wind rent the quiet air. It blew his long, black hair into his face, but he barely noticed it. Tibarn stepped closer to the pedestal with the dead Hawk on it. He stopped at its base. The chilling wind blew again, and the soft petals of flowers were blown off of the pedestal and down upon his boots. Slowly, he reached his hand, and took up some of the flowers off of the pedestal where they lay over the dead body. Like the body, they too had never withered and decomposed. He let them slip freely out of his hand as he looked down into the pale face of the Hawk on the pedestal. He could not look long though. Tibarn shut his eyes, and turned away. He knew that face too well. He had loved it. How could he look upon the dead body of a Hawk that was once his wife?

Tibarn turned to the pedestal that was adjacent to it. He crouched down, and traced his hand over some engravings on it.

Tibarn: King of Phoenicis.

He stood up quickly, and brought his gaze back upon the precession that had followed him. He motioned to the bearers of the stretcher. "Lay her here," he commanded.

They nodded obediently, and they carried Via over to the pedestal and laid her upon it. None of them objected Tibarn's command, but everyone knew who that pedestal had originally been for.

The bearers all backed up after this was done, and to their surprise, Tibarn backed up too.

"Will he not give a speech?" Leanne questioned.

No one in the crowd answered her.

Reyson met her gaze. "Leanne," he told her, "I am older than you, and I have walked many years with Tibarn. That pedestal—" he pointed to the one that Via was laid on. "Tibarn made it for himself. He built himself one there so he could sleep next to his wife when he died."

Leanne dropped her gaze sadly. "He never dreamed that Via would lie there in his stead."

Reyson nodded gravely.

"I am going to go make a speech about Via for Tibarn," Leanne said, and made her way gracefully through the crowd.

Her words did not make an affect on Reyson until she was too far away for him to do anything. "Leanne!" he called after her in vain.

No one halted the beautiful Heron girl. They dared not harm her beauty. She walked to the front of the group, and then turned around to face them.

Tibarn watched it all curiously from the side. He did not stop her.

"I would like to make a speech," she said.

She cast a glance at Tibarn for approval, and he nodded slowly.

Reyson, on the other hand, groaned, "Sister, half of them won't be able to understand you!"

Had Leanne heard him, she still would have gone on with her speech anyway. "Via was my friend," she started by saying. "She was young and desirous like all girls her age. We played many long hours together. We sang, and talked. She was a lot more fiery than me, but we were like sisters." Leanne paused. "In her memory, I will sing a song that the two of us always sang together."

Leanne smiled sweetly, shut her eyes, and began:

"In spring I will sing to you,

I will place flowers in your hair,

Green things grow; rivers will flow,

And they all echo for you too.

In summer I will sing with you,

We'll walk glades beneath the sun,

We'll gather flowers in the dew,

And we will become as one.

In fall I will sing for you,

I'll watch the leaves wither with time,

Their colors change; watch them fall,

And they will carry their own rhyme.

In winter I will sing alone

Beneath this old tree we knew,

I'll think of times; memories known—

Ones that I had spent with you."

Although not every Hawk there knew the Heron language, there was hardly a dry eye left in the group. Tibarn was one of the very few

—if not the only one—who shed no tears.

A long silence, filled with much sniffing, echoed all over the mountain top. Leanne stood awkwardly in front of them. Janaff couldn't bear to see Leanne stand there uncomfortably. Wiping tears from his eyes, Janaff smiled broadly and exclaimed, "It couldn't be any better said than that! How beautiful!"

That seemed to do the trick. All the Hawks began smiling again, and they commented on Leanne's singing. She stared at them questioningly. She could barely understand their language.

Suddenly, she felt a trembling hand fall on her shoulder. She turned her green eyes up into the face of Tibarn, the king of Phoenicis.

"Thank you, Leanne," he told her in her own language. "Thank you for your words. My people are congratulating you for them."

Leanne blushed modestly, and smiled with joy in a quite a childish way. She understood now that the people were praising her for her speech and song, but Tibarn's words meant even so much more to her.

She opened her mouth to thank Tibarn, but he was already gone.

* * *

Being the ever watchful eyes of the king, Janaff immediately noticed Tibarn was gone, and he went in search of him. His searching led him all the way back to the top of Phoenicis Hall. Tibarn stood silently with his eyes set on the distant horizon that was filled with the setting sun. He did not turn as he heard Janaff approach.

"I'm sorry about your daughter, my lord," Janaff said, his smile not as big.

Tibarn dropped his gaze. "It is only what she deserved. She should have never rebelled against me."

"I wonder," spoke Janaff, stepping close to his king's side, "if she ever realized the mistake she made."

Tibarn shook his head. "I don't know," he answered flatly. "But why would she have been in Grann Desert?"

Janaff set his eyes on the horizon. "I couldn't make sense of it either," he replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Janaff caught Tibarn clenching his teeth, and a fist. He raised one eyebrow at his king's behavior, and he opened his mouth to ask what the matter was. Tibarn answered him without turning.

"My daughter had just given birth, Janaff. It was obvious," Tibarn told him. "Somewhere out there, she has a child. It is likely a Branded. If it comes here, I will kill it."

By the fierce look in his eyes, and by the fist he clenched tightly, Tibarn seemed very sincere. Janaff didn't doubt his words once.


	11. Chapter 11: Cursed of Tellius

Chapter Eleven

"Cursed of Tellius"

Sephiran carried Drape's young son through the streets. He smiled compassionately down into the boy's face. "It is not your fault that your father hates you," he whispered. "It is not your fault that your were born Branded. Your parents should have considered..." Sephiran's voice trailed off. He choked slightly, and could not continue.

He turned the street corner, and composed himself as he started to mingle with the other citizens. No one really paid much attention to him. He was an unsuspicious person, although he _did_ have a very important role as the Duke of Persis.

Sephiran kept walking the streets until he came to a house. He knocked on the door, and a young woman answered it. She was a poor citizen of Begnion, and when she noticed that Sephiran was of the upper class, she bowed her head respectfully. "My lord, why do you grace my doorstep with such a visit? Come in, and I shall try to make you feel at home."

Sephiran smiled kindly at her. "Thank you, child, but I will not stay. I have merely come to ask you a favor."

"I will do what I can, my lord," she answered, leaning on a broomstick.

Sephiran outstretched Drape's son to the woman. "Will you raise this young boy for me? I cannot."

The woman nodded understandingly. "I will most gladly, my lord. I'm sure your duties keep you too busy to have a child around." She took the baby from Sephiran. "I had no idea that you were married," she murmured.

"Oh," was all Sephiran spoke. "The boy—he's not my son. I found him deserted in the streets."

The woman raised her eyebrows curiously. "You did, my lord?" She looked down into the face of Drape's son. "How quaint. Do you know his name?"

"His name?" asked Sephiran. "No, I am afraid I do not."

The woman shrugged. "No matter. Me and my husband will be able to think of a name."

Just as she had finished speaking, another young child around three years of age came tottering to the door. She clung to the woman's skirt, and looked up questioningly at Sephiran, but then noticed the boy. "Oh, Mamma," she spoke. "We get to have a baby?"

Her mother smiled and nodded.

The young girl gave a cry of delight. "Oh, yeah! I wanna tell Daddy!"

Sephiran smiled during the whole event, but then questioned the mother, "Are you sure that you can take care of another child?"

The woman nodded. "We will find a way, my lord," she assured him. "I love children."

Sephiran nodded. "Very well," he told her. "I thank you for your willingness to help." And then Sephiran took one last look at Drape's son, and left.

* * *

_Blackness. It was not an ominous blackness though, but a mysterious one. It was almost even peaceful. Suddenly, a green spark shot up into the darkness. It was only a little light, but such little light was blinding in the dark void. A soft, almost surreal voice came from the green spark as it bobbed around. _

"You would be happy here."

The woman picked up the young child that Sephiran had given her as he began to cry, and she rocked him gently.

"There, there," she comforted him. "Don't cry. I'm sure you were only having a dream..."

* * *

Things went fine for several days. The young woman's husband wholesomely agreed to take care of the homeless boy. The young daughter was thrilled. All three of them loved children.

...But destiny was determined for something to go wrong.

It was a mere week after Drape's son came to live with the family, that the woman let loose a shriek.

Her husband came rushing to her. "Dear, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

His wife was all shaken up. "L-Look," she stammered, and pointed to the boy who was laying on the bed. "Look at his back! He's—"

The man rolled the young boy over, and gasped, "Branded!"

The woman was shaken to the point of tears. "What do we do?" she questioned.

Her husband shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know that he can't stay here any longer. We can't keep a Branded child."

All of the commotion brought their young girl over to them. "Momma? Daddy? What's wrong?"

Her mother sighed. "We can't keep this boy anymore," she told her.

The young child did not understand. "Why?" she asked.

Her mother shook her head, but tried to reassure her daughter by saying, "It's hard to afford for our family as it is. We can't take care of another baby. Besides, we'll find someone else to care for him..."

"That's exactly what we'll do!" her husband exclaimed. He snatched up the child off the bed. "We can't give him back, but we can pass him on." He motioned to the door. "Come on, Dear, let's give him to another family."

The wife simply shook her head. "I think I'll stay here. I'm in no state to go out visiting neighbors. They'd catch on to something really fast!"

And because of his wife's words, the man went out alone with the child. He passed the boy along to another family, simply stating, "We cannot take care of him anymore."

* * *

But Drape's son only stayed with that family for as long as his brand was not discovered. When it was discovered, he was passed along to another family. This cycle repeated itself time after time. The boy was loved for a short time, but then immediately hated once it was discovered that he was Branded. He lived his early years like this. But through all of it, there was someone that was working behind the scenes to ensure his safety. Duke Sephiran managed to help Drape's son in unobvious ways. The boy never knew it.

When Drape's son grew to be seven years old, people stopped trying to find a home for him, or to take him in. Almost everyone in Begnion knew that he was Branded. He became hated. The Beorc showed their hatred in physical ways. They cast rocks at him, and they threatened to beat him. The Laguz, on the other hand, showed their hatred by shunning him. They treated him as if he didn't even exist.

Although no one knows for sure who named Drape's son, it was very appropriate. It seemed that one moment, he had no name, and the next moment, everyone was calling him by one. He did not get to choose his name, but he accepted it. He had no choice but to. The Begnion people called him Zelgius. And as they all knew, such a name meant "Cursed of Tellius."

Life was hard for young Zelgius. At first, he had been taken in by families, but they stopped doing that when he got older. At the age of seven, he was forced to fend for himself. His life was spent in the streets. He usually stayed hidden during most of the day, and he searched the streets for food at night. In his eyes, no one loved him. He had no father, or no mother.

Zelgius resembled his father a lot, but he also bore his mother's qualities too. He had a good head of dark blue hair like his father, but it was slightly spiky like his mother's. His unusual green eyes were a mirror image of Via's. By face he resembled his father. He seemed to inherit the same jaw. Although hard to tell at the time, he seemed to be a strong boy with full promise of getting stronger.

One evening in the summer, Zelgius lay hidden behind some stacks of hay by the side of a Begnion house in the poorer area of the country. His bed was always on the ground. Sometimes, like this moment, he would get lucky and find some straw to sleep upon. Today seemed like a normal day. Zelgius lay supported on his arms as he looked up into the hot morning sky. His thoughts were at ease for the most part. He considered what he should do today. Zelgius sighed. He knew what he would do. He would be forced to stay hidden until nighttime came.

Suddenly Zelgius heard laughter filter from inside of the house that he was laying next to. Laughter was a mysterious thing to Zelgius, and he sat straight up. He turned his gaze to the window above him as he heard more laughter come from inside. Overcome with curiosity, young Zelgius mounted the hay bales to take a look inside. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the sight that met his eyes. A young couple stood hand in hand, and they were dancing and laughing. Their two children followed their parent's example, and were dancing playfully too.

"You are too sweet," the wife was saying. "I love you."

The husband smiled. "Oh, but I love you and the children even more!"

Zelgius's eyes were locked onto this scene of the family. He didn't have a family. He didn't know what it was like to have one. He felt a pang of pain inside of him. He felt all empty inside, for he was lacking a family.

"Hey, you boy! Whatcha doin'?"

"Uh!?" with a startled gasp, Zelgius fall backwards off of the hall bales.

Thud!

Zelgius lay flat on his back where he fell, and he did not try to rise. He saw a shadow fall over him, and soon he was looking up into the face of a boy about his age.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked with concern, stooping over him.

For a moment, Zelgius did not speak. He half expected this newcomer to call him names and throw rocks at him like the others did. His heart raced fast at these thoughts, but he soon calmed himself. This new boy was friendly.

Zelgius merely nodded his head as an answer.

The boy was quite curious. "I've never seen you around. Are you new here?"

Zelgius winced as he rolled up into a sitting position. "I—guess," he replied hesitantly. Zelgius truly wasn't sure how to answer such a question. He didn't stay in one part of town very long. He wandered many places, although he regularly visited the spots he favored.

"No matter," the boy shrugged, and then asked like most boys his age, "Wanna play a game?"

Zeglius raised one eyebrow questioningly. "A _game_?"

"Yah," the boy replied, "you know, like rock skipping."

Zelgius really didn't understand, but he didn't have time to say such a thing. The boy quickly asked, "Wanna play?"

Zelgius didn't see why not. Inwardly, he even smiled to himself. For the first time he could ever remember, someone was actually showing kindness to him. Unfortunately, he should have thought back through his life's cycle. Many people had started out liking him, but things changed when they realized he was a Branded...

"Come with me!" the boy told him excitedly.

With minor difficulty, Zelgius pushed himself to his feet, and followed after the town boy.

The small, poor village was surrounded by open fields, and grassy knolls. Although its town wasn't the most beautiful attraction, its scenery made up for it. The peasant boy knew his way around the fields very well, and soon he brought Zelgius to a little lake.

Zelgius was immediately captivated by the lake. The sun glistened like diamonds across its still top. It sparkled with a beautiful radiance.

_Splash!_

Zelgius's gaping was brought to an abrupt halt when the town's boy threw a stone into the water and disturbed its stillness. The stone bounced twice, but then sunk.

"D'you see that?" he asked proudly. "See if you can skip your rock even farther!"

Zelgius shook his head to break his daze, and he searched around for a stone. He picked up an odd shaped rock, and brought his arm back to throw it.

"Wait!" cried the boy. "You can't skip a rock like _that_!"

Zelgius brought his arm back down. "Huh?" he asked questioningly.

The boy took the rock from him, and then began searching the pond's edge for a different one. He found one surprisingly quick, and brought it back to Zelgius. "Look here," he explained, holding out both Zelgius's rock and the new that he found. "Compare these two. See? The one you found is strangely shaped. Look at mine. It's all smooth and soft." He tossed his rock to Zelgius. "This is the kind of rock that's good for skipping."

Zelgius nodded, and he tested the weight of the rock in his hand. Then retracting his arm back to give him good momentum, he chunked the rock across the water.

His rock did not bounce, but it did not sink either. It did the strangest thing imaginable. It slid across the top of the water as if it was on ice, and columns of water rose up all around it on its path. It slid all the way across the small lake, and embedded on the other side.

"Did I do that right?" Zelgius asked.

The boy's jaw dropped with amazement. "How—" he stammered. "How'd you do that?"

Zelgius shrugged. "I don't know. I simply threw it."

The young boy searched around madly for another stone. "I've got to see you do that again!" he exclaimed.

But to the boy's dismay, he couldn't find another stone to his liking. "Help me find another," he commanded.

"Alright," agreed young Zelgius, and he immediately began looking for a stone. While he was doing this, his mind was busy thinking. Why had he thrown the rock like he did? It didn't feel unnatural for him, but what if it had really been a strong throw without him knowing it? Zelgius pondered this. He never was around other people or boys his age to know that he was supernaturally stronger than them.

While Zelgius was searching for a stone, he wandered into a brier patch by the edge of the lake. In this bush, he spotted a smooth stone. He bent down to pick it up. "I found one!" he announced.

But as he was standing up, the back of his tunic caught on the brier thorns and tore. Zelgius did not even stop to worry about it though, and he brought his stone back over to the town boy.

The boy examined the stone, and then gave his approval, "Perfect. Now, throw it again like you did the first time.

Zelgius nodded, and turned around to throw the rock. As he was about to toss the stone, the town's boy let loose a terrified gasp.

Zelgius's rock dropped straight out of his hand. A chill ran down his spine at the boy's gasp, and he turned his back away from him. He immediately knew what had happened. The boy had just seen his brand underneath his torn tunic.

The boy started backing away. "Stay back!" he yelled. "You're Branded! You're an unclean Branded! Why did I ever play with you? Go away! Get out of here before I call my father!"

Although the boy was young, he understood clearly what it meant to be Branded. He understand that Zelgius was the son of Beorc and Laguz parents. He knew that that was sin in the eyes of the goddess. His parents had taught him all of these things.

The boy turned his back, and fled across the field. He did not look back once, but hurried across the field until Zelgius lost all sight of him.

Zelgius sighed. He should have known that this would be the result of talking to someone. Every time someone seemed to like him, they always immediately hated him when they discovered he was a Branded. The cycle just kept repeating itself.

Zelgius didn't understand what it meant to be Branded. No one ever told him about it. He didn't understand why it was there, or what was so bad about it. All he knew was that everyone hated him for it.

Zelgius backed up to the lake, and strained his head to look at his reflection in the water. His brand was not in the easiest place for him to see it, but he managed to see it in the reflection in the water. It was a mystery to him. From what he knew, he was only person who had a Brand.

Zelgius sniffed slightly, and turned his gaze ahead. The sun was settling in the sky. Evening was coming. Zelgius sighed. He knew it was time to move on again.

* * *

"Is it time?"

Mighta looked up at Stefan. "How soon do you want her?" she asked.

"Whenever she's ready," Stefan replied.

Mighta sighed and cast a glance upon the young Branded girl. "I have had her for two years, but she is ready if you are."

Stefan's gaze fell upon the young girl. There was a moment of silence, but then he spoke in a voice half his own, "I am ready for her."

Stefan took a step towards the two year old child. The girl looked up when she heard him approach, and she teetered unstably on her feet. She did not seem frightened of tall Stefan. She smiled sweetly up at him, and Stefan felt a strange feeling within himself.

"She is an extraordinary girl," Mighta whispered, "you should feel honored to call her your own. Already she is very intelligent—and for one so young. O Stefan, founder of Ciretah, there is a mysterious air about her. It's a wise air—an understanding one. When you get to know her, you will understand."

"I think I already do," murmured Stefan in a dazed tone.

Mighta shook her head, and whispered, "I vow that girl can understand my thoughts. She knows everything, it seems. You just wait and see, Stefan." She paused. "All of us at Ciretah know that you are always lost in your thoughts. Perhaps there has arisen one who can finally know what you're thinking..."

* * *

"You're thinking again, aren't you, Stefan?"

Stefan turned back and smiled. His life had taken a new twist ever since Zeah had joined him. Aye, that is why he had decided to call her. It was a beautiful name, and it had a meaning behind it. Zeah's name meant, "Despair's Gift." Stefan thought it was quite suiting. Zeah had been the despair of her mother, but she had been a gift to Stefan.

She was seven years old now, and she didn't bother Stefan a bit. In fact, he called her "his shadow" at times. She followed him silently everywhere he went, but Stefan was glad for her presence. Any other person would have bothered him, but Zeah was different. She seemed to understand him, and because of this, she rarely spoke.

Mighta had been right when she told Stefan that Zeah could read people's thoughts. Zeah always seemed to know how he was feeling, or what he was thinking. Yet, there were certain thoughts that Zeah could not read in Stefan's mind...And slowly Stefan began to realize this.

"I was thinking about the day I first took you here," he said, indicating with his eyes to the vast Grann Desert.

Zeah grinned sweetly. "Oh," she replied.

Stefan looked ahead. _"She cannot read my thoughts when I am thinking about her or her past," _he mused.

He glanced back at her. She was a tall, slim girl. Her hair was dark blue, and very long. Stefan grinned. Her hair was almost like his, yet hers seemed even more unruly. Her bangs hung down her face, and the rest of her hair was long. It split, and half of it hung over the front of her shoulder, and the rest of it flowed freely at her back. Her eyes were an unusual green color, but they were pretty nonetheless. Zeah had a very noticeable brand. It was on her left cheek under her eye. It had a curious shape—almost Hawk-like. Although it was in a very obvious place, Stefan didn't mind it being on her. Because of that, Zeah didn't mind either. Stefan's and Zeah's brands shut them out from all other people, but it also bound them together.

Stefan couldn't help smiling to himself every time Zeah did. Zeah smiled the same way he did. She had developed his crooked grin. Stefan couldn't help feeling pleased by that.

Zeah never asked unprofitable questions. She was very silent like Stefan. Stefan cast a backwards glance at her. _"She never asks about where she came from," _he thought to himself. _"She cannot read those thoughts either. She does not know what happened to her mother. One day...Should I tell her?"_

"You're thinking again," spoke Zeah knowingly, yet she could not read his thoughts.

Stefan nodded silently, and Zeah asked no more.

Zeah lived alone with Stefan out in Grann Desert. On very rare occasions he had taken her to Ciretah where they visited Mighta. Zeah remembered her—somehow. Because Zeah lived in this isolated kind of life, she knew nothing about the strife between the Beorc and the Laguz. She knew nothing of hatred or struggle. In her eyes, everyone was family. That is how she had been taught. Stefan never even told her about their race—the Branded. He did not tell her that they were cursed in the eyes of all races.

_"I have been rejected before," _he told himself. _"Zeah mustn't feel it. No, I will do all in my power to make sure that she never will."_

And then Stefan motioned for Zeah to follow him as he set off across Grann Desert.

* * *

Back in Begnion, night had fallen. Out in the country, the nights were dark. The only light out there in the open were the stars, and occasionally the moon.

Propped up by his arms, Zelgius lay staring up at the night sky. He sighed. If he understood what the term _friend _meant, he would have certainly called the night his only friend. He found peace while looking up at the sky. It seemed so lonely—like himself.

...But on second thought, the sky wasn't _too_ lonely. At least it had some scattered stars to keep it company.

Zelgius sighed, and he shut his eyes to get some rest. Tomorrow would be a hard day—he was certain—it always was. Ah, life was hard being "Cursed of Tellius."


	12. Chapter 12: The Voice in His Head

Chapter Twelve: The Voice in his Head

"You would be happy here. You know that, right?"

The world was black. There was nothing there. It was void. Suddenly a green spark shot up into the blackness. It bounced around like a firefly.

"The life you live...It could be different you know."

Another spark shot out of the darkness, and it floated next to the first one. They started to whirl around each other.

"You would be happy here."

And then it all faded away.

* * *

Zelgius opened his eyes slowly. He did not move to rise. He let loose a sigh. It wasn't a sad sigh, or a content one either. It almost had a confused sound...A questioningly one.

He rolled over on his side. Why did he have such a strange dream? It felt so real to him, and the voice...

Zelgius rolled into a sitting position, and he looked around. The voice sounded as if someone was actually talking to him. He looked around quickly. There was no one there.

He shut his eyes as he tried to remember the voice again. He had never heard a voice like it before. No one had ever spoken to him with the kindness that this voice had. Yet, it also seemed to have a hint of sadness in it. Why?

Zelgius didn't know why. He didn't even understand why he was having such a dream. What stumped him most though was the fact that he couldn't remember what gender the voice was. He couldn't fit it with one.

"I've had this dream before," murmured Zelgius to himself with an odd tone. "I know I've had it before. Yet, I remember more of it now."

He rose to his feet, and viewed his surroundings. His goal for today was to reach a city in Begnion. He figured he would find better food there, and maybe even better sleeping areas.

And with these thoughts in mind, Zelgius set out again. For the moment, he forgot all about the voice and his dream.

Zelgius reached the prosperous city much sooner than he realized. He had expected to reach it at dark, but he reached it late in the afternoon. Because it was still light out, Zelgius was forced to move more cautiously and to stay to the side of the buildings. He moved among the shadows, and every time a person passed him, he fell completely still. The going was slow, but Zelgius was used to it.

"Hey you, boy!"

Zelgius became startled at the sound of the voice. He whirled around to see a man approaching him.

"What are you doing sneaking around?" the man demanded.

"I—I—" stammered Zelgius.

"Speak up, boy!" the man commanded roughly.

Certain that the man was just going to treat him badly, Zelgius turned his back and fled. This proved to be an even worse action because as soon as Zelgius turned his back, the man saw the brand beneath his torn tunic.

"Branded!" the man gasped. "There's a Branded in the streets!"

Fear and panic swept over Zelgius. The street became alerted of his presence. Some of them advanced on him. He was certain that all of them were chasing him. He risked one backwards glance to see who was following him. To his surprise, his chasers were far away. A wave of relief swept over Zelgius.

_Crash!_

But he was not looking where he was going. Zelgius was a sturdy, strong boy and the fence he collided into collapsed under his weight.

With a _thud_ Zelgius crashed down upon the hard ground, and the posts did nothing to cushion his fall.

This loud commotion was heard by the people of the house. Zelgius was unaware that he had caused so much noise. He was just rising when he felt someone grab him roughly by the front of his tunic and lift him to his feet.

Zelgius looked up into the face of a man. He had dark blue hair, eyes akin, and he was strongly clad in red armor. Zelgius gasped. There was something familiar about this man, yet Zelgius couldn't put his finger on it.

The man tightened his grip, and refused to let go. He eyes narrowed as he studied Zelgius.

"Look what you did, boy," he finally told him sternly, pointing to his damaged fence.

Zelgius guiltily turned and looked. As he did this, the man shoved him to the ground. Zelgius landed on his stomach. His bare back where his tunic had been torn revealed his brand.

The man saw the brand, and he gritted his teeth angrily.

Zelgius felt a shadow cast over himself as the man approached him. He turned around, and madly scrambled to his feet. Anxiously, he glanced at the hole in the fence where he had knocked down some posts. It was his only way of escape. He could make it!

The man approached slowly. "Don't run, boy," he said in a calm, menacing tone.

Zelgius held his ground, but his heart was racing fast.

"You've grown so much, but I recognize you," the man told him. "I know that brand on your back. I wouldn't forget it."

Zelgius raised an eyebrow questioningly. Who _was_ this man?

The man smiled at his confusion. "It is understandable that you do not know me," he spoke. "But don't you recognize me a little?"

Zelgius's face was blank.

"Speak boy!" the man yelled. "Are you mute? Answer me!"

Young Zelgius winced at his raised tone. He shook his head, and answered. "I don't know you, yet I feel that I should for some reason."

The man nodded. "Yes, we have a connection. It is unfortunate for me, but I have a connection with you, Branded one."

Thoughts raced through Zelgius's head. Could this possibly be...? No! Zelgius shook his head. How could his thought be true? Yet, he could think of no other answer...

"I have no family," Zelgius spoke bravely, "yet, perhaps, I am mistaken?"

The man took one step closer. "You are smart for a cursed Branded," he told him. "My name is Drape. I am a general in Begnion's army. Boy, I am your father."

Zelgius did not turn pale, but his face twisted into a look of confusion. He didn't totally understand what a "father" was, but he had his ideas.

"I have seen fathers," he told him, "they dance with their wives, and they love their children. I cannot call you my father until I see you do these things."

"Tough luck for you, boy," Drape answered, "I have no wife to dance with, and I will certainly not love _you_. You will just have to do without a father. Besides, I refuse for you to call me that, and I refuse to claim you as my own."

Zelgius really only listened to part of Drape's words. One part stood out to him. "You have no wife?" he asked. "Then, I have no mother? I have watched mothers. They love their children. Would mine have loved _me_?"

But Drape did not answer him. He did not want to speak about Via anymore. He waved Zelgius off. "Be gone from me, boy! Be gone forever. Your presence is beginning to disgust me. Leave me, you Branded one!"

Zelgius hurriedly backed up to the hole in the fence. He did not turn his back on Drape. "Why do you hate me for my brand? What is it?"

Drape turned his back. "Perhaps if we meet again, I will tell you."

And after hearing these words, Zelgius left Drape's backyard having many more questions, and many more mysteries to solve.

* * *

All was dark again. It was as still as death. A green spark appeared slowly, and it started to glow.

"You would be happy here," it said once again.

It floated close. Nearer and nearer it came. Its glow became brighter.

"Beware your father, but do not fear. Destiny will bring you two together again at the right time."

And it gradually faded away.

* * *

Zelgius slept soundly that night while in Begnion. Despite his many questions after meeting his father, sleep was a relief for him. Even through his dream, he remained peaceful, and undisturbed. The midnight moon shone light down protectively over him as he rested, and it—along with the stars—remained his only friends.


	13. Chapter 13: Journey to His Mother's Home

Chapter Thirteen: Journey To his Mother's People

Right slash. Left. Right again. Up. down.

Stefan did a back flip, and then went back into this repetition with his sword.

Zeah watched him intently. She smiled as Stefan became a mere blur of destruction. She believed him to be the best swords-master in all the land. She was probably right. Stefan was both strong, and deft. Zeah longed to see Stefan battle another. She did not desire for war, but she was quite proud of Stefan's ability, and she wished to see it put up against another's.

After several minutes of practice, Stefan stopped, sheathed his sword, and walked back over to awaiting Zeah. He was not out of breath at all.

"You looked grand," Zeah told him. "You feel fine about your sword play."

Stefan nodded, and grinned. Zeah's last words would have usually been asked in a question by any other individual, yet Zeah knew his thoughts and did not have to ask.

Stefan cast his eyes across Grann Desert. He fumbled distractively with his sword hilt.

Zeah raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You have something to tell me, no?" she asked.

Stefan nodded, and turned to face her. "I'd like to teach the art of the sword."

Zeah stared at him with puzzle and wonder at first, but then she broke into a sweet smile. "You—teach me?"

Stefan nodded. "I've been thinking about it for awhile. I sense a strong ability in you."

Zeah said nothing to this. She looked down merely. Stefan knew that she was trying to figure out why she couldn't read his thoughts when they were directed to her.

Stefan took this moment to get a good look at Zeah. She wasn't the same little girl anymore. Her days of being seven were far gone. Ten years had passed, and with them many changes happened. At seventeen, Zeah was a very fair girl. Stefan did not look at the appearances of people though. He didn't care if people were beautiful or ugly. Because of this, he probably didn't even know that Zeah _was_ beautiful. He didn't look at things like that. He judged people by their heart, and even greater, by their fighting ability.

Because she lived with Stefan basically her whole life, Zeah picked up on his dressing styles. She too wore a purple, collared shirt, and the rest of her attire was made up of a very flowing material. It looked light-weight and comfortable—perfect for living in a desert. Around her waist she had tied a sash, and Zeah looked down at it. Would she really get to have a sword there like Stefan?

She looked up and met her care-taker's eyes. "I'm ready to learn," she told him with a smile very similar to his own.

Stefan nodded, and tossed Zeah a spare sword.

Zeah caught it expertly, and looked at it with wonder.

Stefan gripped his Vague Katti readily, but not aggressively. "I will train you, Zeah. Step closer, and we will begin."

* * *

There was blackness. It felt deeper than ever. Once again, the green spark appeared, and another one appeared next to it. They started circling each other with great strength and velocity. Lights flashed crazily all around it. Voices echoed all through the void. Some were known, and others unknown.

"You would be happy here."

"Perhaps if we meet again, I will tell you."

"It is not your fault that your father hates you. It is not your fault that your were born Branded. Your parents should have considered..."

"Her brother I could...not save. Already...he is dead...now."

"There's something about this place that attracts people. Something brings them here."

"Somewhere out there, she has a child. It is likely a cursed Branded. If it comes here, I will kill it."

The voices all began to mix together and repeat. Their loudness increased until they became deafening. It became a whirlwind of noise and confusion...!

* * *

Zelgius sat up with a start. He was sweating terribly, and his heart was beating fast. He glanced around the field quickly. Why was he having such strange dreams? He had them every once and awhile as a child, but lately they seemed to be reoccurring with great intensity. Every night he was gripped with some sort of fear or dread. Every night he had a strange dream filled with strange voices.

Zelgius tried to shake it from his thoughts as he rose to his feet. He had aged a lot in ten years. At seventeen, Zelgius was quite a handsome lad. He grew very tall, and he was a good shoulders higher than the men in Begnion. He also was very strong—something he thought was just natural.

He looked across the field at the distant city of Begnion. Today he was going back. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should. Being so tall, it was hard for Zelgius to sneak around the towns, but he learned to manage.

He started off towards the city. He felt foolish going to it in the morning, but something inside of him was telling him to do it. He couldn't understand it, but he couldn't ignore it either.

Tall Zelgius flattened himself to the side of the very first building he came to. Fortunately, not very many people were out at this time in the morning, but he still remained cautious as he moved among the shadows. He had learned the city's schedules, and he knew that everyone was getting ready for work at this hour. Thus, he was extra careful around windows and doors.

To his relief, he passed very few people in the streets. Zelgius crept on silently. Suddenly, he looked up and caught a glimpse of a house surrounded by a black fence...

That fence. He knew that fence. He hadn't forgotten it. That was the fence that he had run into and broken those ten years ago. It was also where he met Drape.

"Father," murmured Zelgius knowingly under his breath.

He halted at a spot adjacent to the fence. He shut his eyes as he remembered Drape's last words: _"Perhaps if we meet again, I will tell you."_

Drape would tell him about his mother, and he would tell him about his brand. Zelgius took a step forward, but then hesitated. The voice in his dream came back to him: _"Beware your father, but do not fear. Destiny will bring you two together again at the right time."_

Zelgius narrowed his eyes with determination. He was certain that destiny would make it that time now.

"I broke down the fence ten years ago," Zelgius told himself, "so I can certainly do it again!"

He glanced around to make sure that no one was looking. No one was. He set his eyes on the fence, and charged it. Zelgius threw his weight against it, and it came crashing down. Zelgius stumbled as he fought for balance, but he soon gained it. He was inside!

He took this moment to observe the property. There was a nice, grey house—very large too. It set on a beautiful piece of land. The grass couldn't have been any greener, flowers bloomed along the walkways, and there was even a water fountain.

"So, you're back, are you?"

Zelgius whirled around to see Drape standing behind him. He didn't answer. For a moment, the two simply studied each other. Drape had aged a great deal in those ten years. He had a beard, and his once dark blue hair was starting to fade. Drape was still strong, but not like he was in his younger years. He looked around forty now, Zelgius figured.

Drape, in return, studied Zelgius. "You've grown, boy," he commented, and deep down he was slightly frightened by Zelgius's size.

Zelgius, on the other hand, felt a lot bolder now that he was taller, and he took a step closer. "You told me that if I returned you would tell me about my brand...and my mother."

Drape's eyes narrowed. He felt the sword at his side. "I would rather not tell you, boy, but I guess you have a right to know the truth." Drape sighed and began. "Your mother was from an island called Phoenicis. One day, she journeyed here from her island with a few of her people. We met, and fell in love. Her father disapproved of our love, and he was against us getting married. But, me and Via—that was your mother's name—got married here in Begnion anyway. That following year, she became pregnant, and gave birth to you. You were born Branded."

Zelgius tried to understand it all at once. "But why would my mother's father disapprove of her marrying you?"

"I guess I should have explained that," Drape muttered. "As I mentioned before, your mother was from Phoenicis. You do not know what that means? Phoenicis is the homeland of the Hawk sub-humans."

"My mother was Hawk?" gasped Zelgius with surprise. He had seen Hawk slaves in Begnion. He couldn't believe that his mother had been one of them!

Drape nodded. "Marriage between a Beorc and Laguz is unforgivable. I was foolish to marry her. The goddess Ashera condemns it a sin."

Zelgius was catching on. "And my brand?" he questioned.

"That is a mark to show others that you're the offspring of Beorc and Laguz parents. It is a mark of shame. It carries the sin of your parents."

Zelgius dropped his gaze. "I...understand," he answered. "So, the looks of shame and hatred that I receive are because I am the result of a bad sin?"

Drape nodded. "And I hate you as much as the others do."

Zelgius nervously watched Drape slide his hand onto his sword hilt. "What happened to my mother?" he asked quickly.

Drape advanced a step. "She ran away," he told him. "She had to have died, but I don't care. She never should have given me a Branded child!"

Hatred blazed in Drape's eyes. Zelgius understood. His own father hated him because he bore a mark on his back. Zelgius made him feel guilty, for Drape knew it was a sin to marry Via.

Shing!

Almost unintentionally, Zelgius winced as he saw the sunlight glint off the blade that Drape drew and slashed at him.

Thud!

Zelgius was knocked flat on his back. He opened his eyes cautiously. He was afraid to see where he was wounded. To his surprise, he was not wounded at all. Drape had merely slapped him with the flat of his blade.

Drape pointed his sword down towards son, and pressed its point over his heart. Fear clouded Zelgius's eyes, but he wasn't exactly afraid of the steel blade that could end his life. What bothered him the most was the hatred in Drape's eyes...

"I wanted a son," Drape told him angrily. "I was so pleased to get you, but than I discovered that you were Branded! I hate you for it now. I wanted to train you to become a Begnion captain. Heh! That's about the only way you could please me now, Branded one. I might appreciate you a little if you joined the army."

A hint of hope clouded over the fear in Zelgius's eyes. "How?" he asked. "How can I join the army? I'll do it—so I don't have to see that shame and anger in your eyes."

Drape laughed at him. "They wouldn't accept _you_. They wouldn't let a Branded join their army."

Zelgius dropped his gaze with despair, but then he had an idea. "Would my mother's people accept me?"

Drape blinked his eyes with question. "What?"

"The Phoenicisions—would they accept me?" Zelgius repeated.

Drape pondered his son's words, but then a thin, malicious smile appeared on his face. What a perfect way to get rid of his son! "Go to Phoenicis," he commanded. "At least that way I won't ever have to see your face again."

Drape removed his sword, and Zelgius scrambled to his feet.

"I will go," he spoke with determination. "And I will hope to find acceptance there."

"I don't care what becomes of you," Drape told him apathetically. "Leave. Now!"

Zelgius felt sorrow flood into his heart. He understood the reason why his father hated him, but his father didn't _have _to.

"I never knew you," Zelgius told him, "but I understand your role in my life, and that can never change. I will always be your son, and you will always be my—"

Drape gripped his sword meaningfully. "Leave!" he interrupted. "Be gone, you Laguz spawn! We don't need any Branded in Begnion!"

Zelgius knew those words hurt far worse than any sword wound. Glancing one last time at his father, he turned his back and ran. Drape stood alone watching him. His eyes were narrowed angrily. Not once did he regret his decision.

* * *

Zelgius had lived in Begnion long enough to know that the city had ships. He didn't know how to get to Phoenicis, but he knew he could reach it by ship travel.

By evening, Zelgius had reached the shore and the dock. Zelgius hoped that the people here did not know that he was Branded. They _were_ farther away from the city, but Zelgius still hoped that the news had not reached them. But either way, he was still forced to take a risk.

As Zelgius drew near to the dock, he saw a man standing on a pier leaning on a wooden post next to an anchored ship.

Zelgius approached cautiously, and the man raised his eyes with surprise at the sight of his tall figure.

"I would like to speak to the captain," Zelgius told him, his voice a little unsure.

The man did not relax. "I _am_ the captain," he answered.

"Well, I would like to sail to Phoenicis," Zelgius spoke.

Fear gripped the captain, and it was not caused by Zelgius's words. Some unknown fear crept upon him. He sensed something about Zelgius. Something wasn't right...

The captain fell back against the post, and Zelgius reached out a hand to steady him, but crew men were already running his way.

A sailor reached him, and steadied his master while asking with concern, "Captain Nasir! Are you alright?"

Nasir was still shaking, but his eyes fell upon Zelgius. "I'm—fine. Board this tall fellow on our ship. That's an order!"

The sailor saluted. "Yes sir!" He then prepared to board Zelgius onto the ship. As Zelgius followed him, he cast one last look at the captain. "Sir, I haven't paid—"

Nasir was still breathing hard, but he assured Zelgius, "Never mind...No, I need no money from you. Only, I wish to talk to you once we set sail..."

Zelgius felt worry flood over him at these words. _"Perhaps he knows I'm Branded?" _he wondered, but then he entered the ship.

Nasir stood alone for a moment. He was just gaining his composure again. Sighing, Nasir thought, _"Why did I panic when he was in my presence? Why did I feel a strange feeling? Could he possibly be...?"_

But Nasir merely shook his head with disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14: Defeat

Chapter Fourteen: Defeat

Zelgius had never been on board a ship before, and it was quite an experience as they set sail. It took a long time to get used to the fact that the ground was moving underneath his feet, but he soon got the hang of it.

"Captain wishes to speak with you, sir."

Zelgius turned around, and faced the speaker.

"Captain wishes to speak with you, sir," the sailor repeated.

Zelgius nodded understandingly, and followed the sailor to Nasir's cabin. The sailor knocked on the door, opened it, and said, "The passenger's here, Captain."

"Send him in," Nasir answered.

The sailor nodded obediently, and told Zelgius. "You may enter."

Zelgius glanced from the sailor to the door, and then he entered the cabin. The sailor shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Gold, jewels, necklaces—I'm richly blessed with wealth!"

Nealuchi watched his king Naesala strutting to and fro admiring beautiful items from his treasure chests.

"Your collection is nearly complete, no?" asked the old Raven. "You've been collecting riches for many years now."

"Yes, it is," Naesala replied with a satisfied smile. "Ah, but _She_ is worth far much more than all of this!"

"I'm sure it will be a great surprise," Nealuchi spoke positively, "and I'm sure She shares your same feelings. You _were_ Her caretaker when She was a baby."

Naesala shut his eyes to picture Her. "She was such a beautiful girl!" His eyes suddenly snapped open as he remarked, "But I still do not have enough riches for her!"

"What?" gasped the old Raven. "Not _enough_? Nestling, you've been gathering gold and jewels for years!"

Naesala gritted his teeth after being called _Nestling_, but he tried to shake it off. He strolled to the edge of a rock outcropping on his island of Kilvas. The sight that met his eyes pleased him.

"Here comes a ship right now. It bears Begnion's flag too. Now's the prime time. Tibarn can't stop me from getting at _this_ ship."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Nealuchi asked with doubt. "The king of Phoenicis has caught you many times."

Naesala was determined not to be done in. "This'll be the last ship, Nealuchi! I only need to raid one last ship."

Nealuchi sighed. "What can I do to stop you? You have always wanted your way, and you have always gotten it. Go, and raid that ship if it so pleases you."

Naesala smiled to himself. "My plan will work. I'll go gather some Ravens to help me with the stealing!"

And then he flew off.

* * *

For a moment, Nasir did not speak to Zelgius. That same strange feeling swept over him. It made him feel like running away, but where? Zelgius was a tall lad, but he didn't necessarily look dangerous. Nasir tried to ease himself with these thoughts.

Finally, he spoke, "Sit down." He indicated to a chair in front of him. Zelgius sat down obediently. Had Zelgius looked around the room, he would have found it to be this way: it was a descent sized, round room complete with a cot, and a desk that Nasir was sitting at. The floor was covered in mats, and on the walls were all sorts of maps and hangings. There was also one glass window.

Zelgius patiently waited for Nasir to begin. Nasir, on the other hand, was still hesitant. He still couldn't shake the strange feeling off of him. "I am Captain Nasir," he finally started by saying, "And you?"

Zelgius hesitated a moment. No one ever asked for his name. Everyone always just seemed to know it. Ashamedly, he dropped his gaze because he knew Nasir would understand the meaning of his name. "My name is...Zelgius."

Nasir spoke nothing. He _did_ know that it meant "Cursed of Tellius," but he said nothing about it. He merely raised his eyebrows—an action Zelgius did not see.

"Well then, Zelgius, I have noticed that you have been avoiding my crewmen. Is there a reason?"

Zelgius felt himself delved into a predicament. What was he to say? "Well," he stammered. "—Yes."

Nasir felt his heart beat fast. Perhaps his thoughts were true! Yet, he couldn't jump so quick to a conclusion...

"Why do you avoid them?" Nasir asked quickly.

Zelgius shook his head. He struggled to find words. He could find none to say!

"I feel that our plight is similar," Nasir finally admitted, breaking the silence. "I too, have to avoid the Beorc."

"It's not just Beorc," added Zelgius.

Nasir raised his eyebrows with surprise. "The Laguz too? Aye, it is the same with me."

Zelgius cast a quizzical look at Nasir. "Are you—" he started to ask, but his voice trailed off.

Nasir rose to his feet, and went over to a map on the wall. He pointed to a place on the map. "Do you know this place—Goldoa?"

"I want to go to Phoenicis," Zelgius told him.

Nasir ignored him. "No," he said, "Goldoa. Are you from Goldoa?"

Zelgius shook his head. "I have no idea what that place is."

Nasir's countenance dropped. "I thought that perhaps...Oh, never mind." His voice trailed off. He had hoped that Zelgius might perhaps be another Dragon from Goldoa, or even Almedha's son. He had been gone so long that perhaps another dragon could have been born. Alas, it was not so.

Nasir cast a questioningly look at Zelgius. "If you're not Laguz," he murmured, "then you must be—"

He halted, and blinked his eyes with shock. _Branded? _The thought crossed his mind for a split second.

Zelgius felt fear sweep over him. He knew that Nasir was finally catching on. He knew that he was going to see shame and anger in another face.

Nasir turned to get another good look at Zelgius. "You're—" he went to guess.

"Captain, we'll under attack!"

Nasir's next words were completely forgotten as a sailor flung open the door with these urgent words. Nasir stared dumbly at the sailor for a moment, but then started yelling out orders. "To the deck everyone! Grab your weapons!"

And before young Zelgius knew it, he too was caught up in the wild scramble of people, and he found himself hurrying to the deck.

* * *

All of this commotion did not escape the watchful eyes of Janaff. He hovered in air watching the scene below. "I've got to tell Tibarn," he told himself. "Naesala's attacked another ship!" Janaff whirled around and shot off to get his king. "Tibarn—!"

Thud!

Janaff ran smack right into Tibarn. A cloud of feathers resulted from the collision. Janaff flushed with embarrassment, and Tibarn merely raised his eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, King Phoenicis," apologized Janaff.

Tibarn grunted, but said nothing about it. He turned his gaze to the Begnion vessel in the distance. "Naesala's waylaying another, is he?"

Janaff nodded enthusiastically. "Aye, my king. Just give the word, and I'll gather some Hawks to go—"

"I don't want you to rescue this vessel," Tibarn interrupted flatly.

Janaff blinked his eyes with shock. "What?" he gasped, forgetting his manners.

Tibarn's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms seriously. "I don't want you to rescue this Begnion ship. Tell me you have _seen_ it, Janaff? My own eyes can see it."

Janaff did not understand what his king was talking about. He cupped a hand over his eyes, and peered across at the distant ship. "I don't see anything unusual about it."

Tibarn floated closer to Janaff's side, and he pointed at the ship. "Look. Right there! You see that lad?"

"The poor looking lad that's clothed in red? Yah, I see him. Huh! He's sure got piercing green eyes just like—oh!"

Janaff stopped short. Realization dawned on him. "My king, that's—that's Via's son!"

"Branded," muttered Tibarn with distaste. "I'm sure of it!"

Janaff's smile never left him. "But why must we let Naesala attack the ship with Via's son on it? If you want the ship to reach Phoenicis, shouldn't we at least help them get here?"

Tibarn shook his head stubbornly. "I have watched the Begnion Humans. They are pretty strong for Beorc. They will make it to Phoenicis—I'm sure of it. Besides, Naesala only wants their riches."

Janaff sighed, and merely sat back to watch the ship getting attacked. He trusted Tibarn's words, but he didn't like having to watch a ship get attacked when he knew he could do something to prevent it.

* * *

"You hold back, Stefan! You need not worry that you'll hurt me."

Stefan casually blocked a thrust from Zeah. Already she was quickly becoming skilled with a sword.

"You read my thoughts perfectly," he admitted.

_Shing! Clang! Shing!_

The sound of steal rang all over the desert as they circled each other and fought. Yet, Zeah was not satisfied with this simple practice. She smiled craftily to herself as she formed an idea. From being able to read Stefan's thoughts, she knew a lot about him, and thus she devised a plan.

"You hit hard, Zeah," Stefan told her. "Slow down, and make your strikes smooth or you will only tire yourself out."

Zeah set her jaw stubbornly. It was a look that bore all of the qualities of her mother. She was not going to slow down!

"She refuses to slow down,"

Stefan thought to himself, and Zeah understood his every word. _"She desires a good fight like I do. Ah, recklessness should never win."_

"Stefan," Zeah told him as they continued their fight. "You _know _that you want to unleash your full strength against me."

Stefan grinned. "You know me well," he admitted again, "but I cannot 'unleash my full strength' as you put it. You are not ready for that yet."

"And you always know if an opponent can surpass you or not," added Zeah knowingly.

Stefan nodded. "Now," he told her, "let's focus back on your training. Make slower strikes. There. Try some arch swings now..."

And as their training continued, Zeah's little plan fell to the back of her mind. She _greatly_ wanted to see Stefan at his best in fight with another person—she wouldn't even mind being that person—but she understood that she must be taught a lot more before that time came.

She sighed, and relaxed obediently to do what Stefan was telling her. But, she still had one question. "Has anyone ever surpassed you with a blade?"

A thin smile appeared on Stefan's face. "Never," he told her truthfully.

Zeah's jaw dropped with surprise and admiration. "That's sounds right," she finally concluded.

Stefan focused on his training her. "Aye, but I'm still looking to the day when I meet a swords-master that can overpower me. I believe it is my fate..."

Zeah was silent a moment. Her blade halted in mid-swing. Stefan swiftly held back with his blade when he noticed that she had.

"I have heard you thinking about this thing called fate," she told him. "You are constantly in search for the one that can defeat you. You are not fearful of this one. You are merely anxious of meeting him."

Stefan nodded. "I train day by day to be ready."

Zeah smiled sweetly. "Do not fear, Stefan. At least you have me to train and practice with."

Stefan nodded his agreement. Aye, at least he had Zeah.

* * *

"To the deck! To the deck! Grab your bows! Steady!"

Captain Nasir's yelled orders to his crewman as he hurried over to his place at the wheel. His eyes searched the skies quickly. "It's those Crows again," he muttered. "Where's that king of Phoenicis when you need him?"

Down below him, the men were rushing about, and arming themselves with weapons. Zelgius was pulled into the commotion, and someone shoved a bow and some arrows into his arms.

"I've never fought be—" he went to say, but his voice was drowned out by all the shouting and hurrying of feet.

"Here comes a Raven!"

Someone yelled from the stern of the ship, and a good handful of men rushed over in that direction. Zelgius too felt himself pushed with the crowd.

The announcer was right. A Raven was flying in their direction. The men fired many arrows at it, but it dodged all of them. The Raven appeared to just be hovering over the ship, but suddenly it dived down toward the deck. Men scattered as the big bird with claws outreached shot down in their direction.

...Only Zelgius did not move.

In that split second, Nasir saw the Raven swoop down upon Zelgius. He knew that Zelgius stood no chance to the seasoned Raven. "The young fool!" Nasir cried. "Why won't he move!"

Nasir jumped in his direction, feeling it was his position as captain to ensure the safety of every passenger, but suddenly he halted.

Zelgius's green eyes blazed fearlessly. He braced himself for the Raven. Something appeared in Zelgius that not the common eye could catch. Both Nasir and the Raven caught it because they were Laguz.

A wave of feelings pulsed from his body. Nasir and the Raven both felt it. They sensed his inner strength. They smelled his being. Hawk. It was a scent that belonged to a Hawk. That feeling of strength only could be felt in Lions or Hawks. Zelgius's green eyes were narrowed and Hawk-like...

...Almost like Tibarn's.

The Raven screeched with fear, and wheeled off to the right. It forgot about any treasure as he took off from the ship.

The Raven's screech knocked Nasir out of his daze. He was certain he knew the truth now. Zelgius was Branded, and part Hawk at that. Nasir then understood why he had felt so uneasy around him. He had sensed the Branded blood within him.

Zelgius stood unmoved for a moment. The whole incident with the Raven puzzled him really. It had happened all too fast for him to comprehend.

"Zelgius!"

The young lad was broken from his daze as Captain Nasir jumped down beside him. Nasir's voice was urgent. "You need to go to Phoenicis, right?"

Zelgius nodded, yet his face seemed quizzical.

"I'm taking you there," Nasir concluded as he hurried back to his captain's wheel. Zelgius gasped and ran after him.

"You really are, Captain?" he asked with surprise.

Zelgius saw a look within Nasir's eyes that told him that the captain knew the truth about his being Branded, but Nasir's eyes did not hold hate. They were full of determination. He nodded sincerely. "Aye, and hold on tight because it's going to be a rough ride. That wasn't the last of the Ravens. They'll be back! We've got to pass through Kilvas to reach Phoenicis, but we'll make it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tibarn and Janaff flew back to Phoenicis. Janaff felt so uneasy about leaving the poor Begnion ship in the clutches of Naesala, but Janaff had to obey his king Tibarn's words. He spoke nothing more of the matter, but Tibarn brought it back up as they landed and strolled through Phoenicis Hall.

"I am certain that the Beorc ship will make it here," he concluded.

Suddenly Janaff broke into a big smile of realization. "Oh yah, especially since they've got that blue-haired, Beorc captain. I've watched him before. He's pretty talented for a Beorc."

Tibarn barely heard him. His eyes were set on the path straight ahead. Janaff wisely took a casual step away as he saw Tibarn clenching a fist in and out. "The Branded is coming here to Phoenicis," he stated. "You remember my vow, Janaff? I will kill the lad."

Janaff nodded his head, but then he smiled, "You know, it's kind of strange how all of this is working out. You're using the work of your enemy to bring about something for your own good."

"You look at things strangely," Tibarn nodded. "But I must agree. Naesala is only a pawn that's bringing the Branded one here."

While Tibarn and Janaff strolled through Phoenicis Hall talking, they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them...

* * *

Waves crashed against Nasir's ship as it sped across the water. The sail was up, and the wind seemed to be blowing in their favor. Nasir smiled as he noticed this, but then he frowned as he caught glimpses of the distant figures of some Ravens in the sky.

Zelgius also saw them, and he jumped up beside Nasir to tell him. "I see Ravens, sir."

Nasir's eyes became set on the water ahead. "Don't mind them," he told Zelgius. "All they truly want is our treasure, and this ship is carrying very little. Scare them off with some arrows."

Zelgius's voice sounded ashamed. "Sir, I've never fought before."

This shocked Nasir, and he cast a glance at Zelgius. "You've never fought? Aren't you from Begnion?"

Zelgius nodded his head. "Yes, sir. My father wanted me to join the army, but you see...I've lived my life alone—"

Nasir turned his gaze sharply back towards the sea. Zelgius's halted in his speech. Now was not the time to tell someone his life-story. Nasir may not have rejected him like the others, but Nasir was not willing to let Zelgius confide in him. Nasir had too many problems of his own...He was not ready to carry the weight of another.

Zelgius dropped the subject, and turned his eyes back up to the Ravens. Several of them had started flying closer. Zelgius gripped his bow meaningfully, but he knew he did not have the skill to shoot anything with an arrow.

"Relax," Nasir told him as he saw Zelgius get all uptight. "They're only the Raven king's cronies. He's truly the only one you would have to be concerned with."

"Am I? I'm glad you think so."

Nasir jerked his gaze behind him, and Zelgius whirled around. There standing behind them was Naesala!

* * *

"Leanne! Leanne, where are you?"

Reyson walked quickly through Phoenicis Hall in search of his sister. Although he was desperate to find her, he knew that if he ran it would only tire himself out.

Footsteps drew near.

"Leanne?" questioned Reyson.

"Who, me? Nah, I hope not! I'm nothing in compare to her, and even our great king—may his feathers never fall out—cannot compare to her beauty!"

Reyson rounded the corner to find Janaff and Tibarn coming in his direction.

In good humor, but still stern at the same time, Tibarn slapped his loud-mouthed comrade on the back for the words he said.

Janaff winced and muttered quickly, "I meant well!"

Tibarn barely got away with hiding a smile, but he became very serious as he turned to Reyson. "You look uptight. Your countenance betrays you."

Reyson bowed his golden head. "Yes, my lord the king...My sister Leanne is missing."

"How long ago?" demanded Tibarn.

Reyson looked around, but then met his king's stern gaze. "Mere moments ago."

Tibarn and Janaff exchanged glances. "About the time we arrived..." murmured Janaff thoughtfully.

"It appears that a certain Heron girl overheard the talk between the king and his loyal supporter."

Janaff knew that raspy voice anywhere, and Tibarn also did. They turned to see the stiff figure of Ulki stalking towards them. He bowed awkwardly to his king, explaining, "These ears of mine catch much. I heard your conversation as well as the voice of a sweet Heron girl. She said aloud to herself that she was going to go see Naesala, and then I heard her footsteps fade away."

Tibarn nodded seriously. "I see, Ulki. Very well done."

But Reyson was not as level-headed for the moment...

He angrily slammed his fisted hand against his open palm on his other hand, and he winced from the pain of the simple impact. "That—that—Crow Naesala! He's been fond of my sister ever since she was a baby. If he tries to take her, I'll—"

"Now, Reyson," spoke the jolly Janaff trying to bring peace to the moment as he placed his arm around Reyson, "just calm yourself, or you'll only get hurt."

Reyson wrenched out of his embrace, causing pain to shoot through his frail body. "Let go! I've got to go get my sister back from that Crow!"

Janaff let go with a sigh, but Tibarn quickly spoke up. "Reyson's right. Naesala has no right to be with Leanne. I'm going too."

Janaff and Ulki watched as the Hawk king and the Heron prince hurried off. For a moment, Janaff and Ulki just stared and exchanged glances, but suddenly Janaff exclaimed, "Wait! We're coming too!"

* * *

Zelgius had seen Laguz in Begnion before, but he had never seen one like Naesala. He was tall, and a little foreboding, but he had charm about him too.

Nasir remained level-headed. "You Ravens are all the same. I won't even begin to ask how you sneaked onto my ship, but answer me this: why are you here?"

Naesala ran a hand through his slick hair. "Me? I'm here for your treasure," he said in a very relaxed tone.

Nasir's voice was flat. "This ship carries no treasure. It carries cargo and passengers."

"Is that so?" Naesala asked, unconcerned. "Do you, _Human_, really think that you can stop me from searching this ship anyway?"

Human!

The word burned deep into Nasir. Naesala couldn't have called him a worse insult...especially because Nasir was really Laguz.

Nasir opened his mouth to contradict Naesala's words, but he halted himself. He turned slightly away as he said, "It is true that I cannot stop you very easily, Raven king, but you are still outnumbered."

"Am I?" Naesala asked.

His words chilled Nasir, and Nasir took a quick glance around his ship. He gasped with surprise. The ship's deck was swarming with Ravens, and they were holding captive his crewmen.

"Do you still wish to try and stop me?" Naesala asked him mockingly.

Nasir stared blankly at the king for a moment. He was torn on what to do.

Because Nasir gave no answer, Naesala strutted forward only to be intercepted by Zelgius. Naesala halted, and raised an eyebrow curiously at Zelgius. "What have we here? A boy stands in my way?" Yet inwardly, Naesala was impressed by Zelgius's height and boldness.

Naesala was used to having everything his way. "Move aside, boy!" he commanded.

Zelgius did not move, and Nasir watched him intently.

Naesala's eyes narrowed angrily. "Move aside, I said! Stupid boy, can't you—"

And that is when the wave of fear struck Naesala as it had struck Nasir and the other Raven earlier. Naesala stumbled backwards with surprise. He started shaking. "You—who are you, boy?! Why?"

A cry rent the air above him. It was not a cry of pain or sorrow, but the beautiful cry of a bird. Naesala looked up, gasped, and fought to find his composure.

As he did so, a majestic creature landed on the ship deck next to him. Zelgius gasped at her beauty. Her golden hair shone in the sun, and a pure radiance glimmered off of her. She smiled sweetly at Zelgius before turning to Naesala with an even brighter smile.

"O, my king Naesala!"

Naesala was still trying to shake away the fear he had received at sight of Zelgius. "Leanne!" he gasped with surprise. "W—what are you doing here?"

"When I heard that you were here, I knew I had to come see you."

Nasir and Zelgius watched this scene silently. Zelgius was captivated by Leanne's beautiful voice, although he could not understand her language.

"Yes," spoke Naesala awkwardly. "Well, I was planning on seeing you soon..."

"You were?" asked Leanne happily. "O Naesala!"

"I've been...collecting some gifts for you," he admitted, but then asked flatly. "Is Tibarn nearby?"

Naesala's words hit Nasir hard. So that's why the Raven king was raiding so many ships! He was going to give all of the treasure to this Heron girl who he seemed to be fond of.

"I do not think Tibarn is nearby," Leanne told him.

"Good," muttered Naesala with relief. "I guess that means that I can take you to Kilvas to give you my gift." Naesala cast a glance at Nasir. "You win today, Beorc. I'll leave your ship alone, and let it fill up with jewels before I attempt raiding it again."

Nasir shook a fist at him. "Until then, Raven king!"

A screech rent the air. Zelgius's eyes immediately went to the sky. Could it possibly be another beautiful Heron?

Zelgius gasped suddenly when he saw the maker of the noise. It was a large Hawk, and the Hawk was headed straight for him. Zelgius wasn't fearful, for he remembered when the Raven had swooped down upon him, and had been scared off. This Hawk would certainly do the same.

...Nasir was not as certain. He knew a little more than Zelgius did. He knew that that Hawk was Tibarn, the king of Phoenicis.

"The young fool!" Nasir muttered under his breath. "He will certainly be killed this time!"

In desperation, Nasir glanced around. How could he save Zelgius? What could he possibly do to stand up against Tibarn? He could change into his Dragon form...but then everyone would know the truth that he wasn't really Beorc.

There. By pure fate or mere chance, (Nasir wasn't sure which), there in the ocean in front of him rose up a rock column. Nasir immediately knew it was his only chance. One thing made him hesitate. He was just rounding the tip of the island of Kilvas, and he was close to Phoenicis which was close to Goldoa.

Goldoa. That word was so precious to Nasir, yet he left his country against his king's will. Dare he crash his ship next to the country that despises him because he left them?

Nasir did not have much time to think, and thus he jumped to a conclusion. He flung himself towards the captain's wheel, and spun it with all his might towards the rock that rose up out of the water.

Zelgius's eyes were too set on the Hawk that was charging him to notice what Nasir was doing. Still, Naesala and the Ravens caught on.

With a gasp of alarm, Naesala seized Leanne and took off into the sky with her. He didn't bother to see what happened to his Ravens left on board, but most of them managed to fly away.

Crash!

Passengers and Ravens alike that were left on board were flung off of their feet as the side of the ship thudded deep into the rock face. Zelgius let loose a gasp as he found himself floored to the ground.

Nasir too was jarred from the impact, but he still managed to hold onto the wheel. He quickly observed his deck. Good. No one seemed too badly injured. But another concern appeared. The crashed ship was rapidly filling up with water. Nasir's men shouted to him, and he hurried over to them when he realized their predicament. The crash may have saved Zelgius's life, but the lives of the other men were in peril.

Zelgius found himself alone by the captain's wheel. Nasir had rushed off to help his men, and no one else was nearby.

Still a little shaken from the event, Zelgius pushed himself to his feet. Immediately a thought hit him. Where had the Hawk gone?

"I've gone nowhere, cursed one."

Zelgius halted, and slowly turned. The voice had read his thoughts. There behind him was the Hawk that had tried to swoop down upon him. It was Tibarn.

"This ship's captain was very crafty to crash his ship to keep me off of you. My talons came so close to sinking into your flesh."

Zelgius shuddered. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't wish to be cordial," Tibarn replied flatly. "I've a score to settle with you. Your father took my daughter away. She is dead, and I count you guilty."

Realization dawned on Zelgius quickly. This Hawk was his grandfather? "I was coming to Phoenicis to live with my mother's people."

Tibarn's eyes narrowed. "You aren't welcome there, Branded one. You're not welcome anywhere. Death has an appointment with you!"

And as soon as Tibarn had finished saying this, he flung himself at Zelgius.

Shing!

There was a bright, piercing light followed by a grunt of pain from Tibarn, and Zelgius was knocked to the deck floor. When the light faded, Zelgius saw Tibarn fallen upon one knee clutching his face with his hand. When Tibarn removed his hand, Zelgius clearly saw that he had a wound across his face. The strange thing was is that it wasn't bleeding. The wound appeared to be just some sort of scar.

Zelgius was trying to figure out what had happened when he saw a pure, white light fall upon him. He looked up and gasped. There before him stood a Heron like the one he had seen earlier. The difference was that this one was a male. He was so bathed in light that Zelgius could see no color but white upon him. Zelgius squinted his eyes against the glare.

The Heron was not looking down at him, but his colorless eyes were fixed on Tibarn. He took a graceful step forward. "How dare you, Tibarn!" his voice echoed with beauty and fierceness at the same time. "Because you tried to touch this lad, you will be cursed with the scar that I have given you. It will be your reminder to not ever try to harm him again."

Tibarn looked up at the Heron-who was not Reyson-with a look of confused hurt. Yet, the fire remained in his eyes.

The Heron's voice became stern. "Tibarn, you have sworn to look after my tribe the Herons. Then, would you not hearken unto one's words?"

Tibarn merely stared up at him. His facial wound stung with pain, yet rebellion still burned within his heart.

The Heron pointed. "Go, Hawk king. Your companions await you. Leave this lad alone, and beware if ever you try to touch him again."

Tibarn narrowed his eyes angrily, but he obediently rose to his feet, and took to the air in a fury.

The Heron watched him until he disappeared from sight, but then he turned his eyes down upon Zelgius. His eyes were full of compassion. Zelgius stared up at him with uncertainty. Should he feel safe, or should he feel frightened?

The Heron stared down at him, but spoke nothing. Suddenly, though, he started to sing in a language that Zelgius could not understand. It was a pretty song, and very soothing. Zelgius felt his eyelids start to droop. He could not stop them, and soon he found himself sound asleep. As he dropped off into slumber, he heard the Heron stop singing and speak in a language that he could understand.

"Poor child. You will in no doubt remember this day. You will not be accepted anywhere, for you are a Branded. But do not fear. For now you will be safe. In a few years we will meet again, yet you will not recognize me. A voice calls you to Grann Desert. Go."

And then the Heron's voice faded away as darkness engulfed Zelgius's world.

* * *

Reyson, Janaff, and Ulki met Tibarn in the sky. Almost immediately they noticed the unearthly scar across their king's face.

"My king," gasped Janaff, "what happened?"

But Tibarn was in no mood to talk to them. "Defeat," was all he kept murmuring. It was true, really. He had been defeated by a Heron. He had been cheated of his revenge when the Heron saved Zelgius's life.

When Reyson realized that Tibarn would not answer, he muttered, "That Crow Naesala got away with my sister. We've got to get her back!"

His words seemed to snap Tibarn back to reality. He nodded his agreement after murmuring, "Defeat, once again."

"With your permission I will go retrieve my sister," Reyson told Tibarn.

Tibarn nodded, and Reyson flew off towards the island of Kilvas. After a pause, Tibarn flew after him, and Ulki and Janaff followed. Tibarn did not go far before he halted, and turned his eyes back down towards the crashed Begnion ship.

Janaff and Ulki kept on flying ahead awhile, but Ulki heard Tibarn's every word, and he told Janaff what their king had said.

A light snow began to fall upon the world of Tellius, and Tibarn's words were these: "I have suffered defeat once, but I will not suffer it again. I vow we will meet again, Branded One. Beware this sign of snow. Your downfall will be on a similar day."

Janaff or Ulki never knew Tibarn to be a speaker of prophecy until this moment. And he never did it again.

* * *

To Nasir's horror, his ship began to fill up more and more with water. There was no use saving her. He cast a nervous glance at the fast flowing current, and told his men, "I am afraid that we have no choice but to try and make it to land."

"But there are no countries in sight," they complained.

"Yah, there's only sub-human countries nearby."

"We don't want to go there, and Begnion's too far away."

Nasir wasn't happy about his men insulting his country, and so his reply came flat, "If you want to get to Begnion, swim there! If not, you can sit here and drown with this ship."

The crewmen exchanged glances, but then they all decided to swim back to Begnion. They gathered pieces of wood from the ship to float upon, and one by one they pushed off into the water.

Nasir watched them for awhile, but then he decided to go back and check upon Zelgius. He had completely forgotten about him. When Nasir returned to his wheel, he found no trace of Zelgius. The lad was gone!

_Crack!_

Nasir nearly lost his balance as the ship convulsed suddenly. He gasped as he realized what it meant. The ship was sinking—fast.

Most of the crew had managed to get off of the ship, and those that were safe gasped at the horrific sight that met their eyes. The bow of the ship with Nasir on it tipped dangerously high into the air for a moment and hesitated. Then it plunged rapidly down into the icy water to be lost from view. The men on floating planks spoke nothing for a long time. How could they find words to speak after they witnessed their ship with their captain plummet deep down to the ocean floor to be lost forever?

* * *

"Follow this path of radiance

Lead me to the radiant dawn!

You can't go back to the start.

You know your childhood is gone?"


	15. Answers about the Rest of the Story

Here are the answers to your epic questions:

These are questions that a reader submitted to me years ago, and I answered them. I apologize if many things still go unanswered, but understand that even I hadn't quite developed all of the plot yet (and I certainly had a lot to cover through Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn!) But, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I will try to answer, (though it has been three or four years now since I wrote this.) If anything, I can explain how I would handle a certain scene if I were to write it.

* * *

1. What happened to Nasir?:

Good question. Well, first of all, HE DID NOT DIE! Obviously, right? Secondly, he must be pretty lucky to survive a plunging ship, but he did. Basically the crash knocked him unconscious, and he just floated across the top of the water. I was thinking about having him land ashore at Goldoa where he is not very welcomed, but this was not just thought out yet. Who knows what could have happened there?

2. Where'd Zelgius go at the end of the chapter? Is this where the warp power comes in? (LOL!):

"Oh where, oh where did the Zelgy go!" Ok, seriously. I was wavering on this question. Well, creepy heron man, (yes that was Lehren-perhaps I can touch on that later) sang some creepy song to put him asleep. And I think I was going to have Lehren somehow transport him to the Daein shore. (Lehren could have warping powers too you know!) Yah, something like that.

3. The little green dots in Zelgy's dream... did they mean anything? What about all of the dialogue that he heard? Did it have any special meaning? (i.e.-"you would be happy here?"):

WOW. Deep, deep question. First let me explain something, (how do I begin?) The voice in his dream was Zeah. Being siblings, they had some sort of bond, yet Zeah did not know she was speaking to Zelgius in his dreams. I was even going to let Zeah have dreams with Zelgius speaking later on. The phrase, "You would be happy here," is Zeah telling him that he would be accepted at Hateric in the Grann Desert, (the Branded colony.) Zeah represents the life "he would have lived," yet his true life turns to regrets and tragedy. The green dots were just for fun. Although, I was considering them to symbolize Zelgius's and Zeah's connection.

4. So, what happens to Drape?:

He dies. (Ouch, I'm getting blunt.) Let's phrase that better. Obviously, you knew that Drape could not last through the whole book. His death was going to be a touching scene, though I did not have it perfectly thought out. He would die in a skirmish between Daein and Begnion—at the hands of his own son. As you recall, in my fanfiction this extract:

"Do what you wish with him, Duke, for he is not my son anymore."

Sephiran watched as Drape started walking off. "You are quick to disown him," he commented.

Drape kept walking. "I do not care what becomes of him. He is not my son."

"One day you will regret those words, General Drape," Sephiran told him.

This was a little bit of foreshadowing of Drape's death. Zelgius, (acting as the Black Knight now), attacked Drape. Neither of them knew who each other were. Drape obviously doesn't recognize his son in full armor, but as Zelgius deals him the final blow, he realizes his mistake.

Drape collapses to his knees after being struck.

"Father?"

"W—what?" stammered Drape. "You must be mistaken!"

The Black Knight removed his helmet. "Father? You're my father, I know it."

Drape looks up at Zelgius. His eyes glaze over. "My son...I never should have doubted you..."

So that was a simple example. After Drape dies on the field, Zelgius demonstrates his honor, calls a retreat, (or at least runs off to) go and bury his father.

5. How does Zeah come into the story? How does she react to Zelgy's various decisions throughout the story? How soon does she discover his identity as the Black Knight? What's her reaction to his death?:

Zeah's part was fairly simple and undeveloped. She was not intended to have a big part, although I do know a few details (some I will mention later.) Skipping ahead to her role in POR...Ok, get the setting. Ike is sent on a mission by the Apostle, and he must go battle Muarim in the Grann Desert. Mordicai wanders off to a certain spot in the desert...

Boom! You know what's coming. Anyway, Stefan and Zeah are enjoying themselves in the desert when Zeah sees "strange creatures she has never seen before"-Beorc. She wonders what they are doing. Stefan is hesitant to tell her about Beorc, and being a Branded, he does not trust them. Zeah then states that she is going over herself to see what they are doing. Torn by this statement, Stefan "sacrifices" his own self to go and investigate for her.

_"I have been rejected before. Zeah mustn't feel it. No, I will do all in my power to make sure that she never will." -Stefan_

And this is when Stefan meets up with the mercenaries. He agrees to join their group, but not until he speaks to Zeah. He tells her that he is going to travel with the group to aid in the war, but she must stay in Grann Desert. Zeah isn't too pleased about being separated from Stefan, but in the end, she obeys.

. . .Now. Let's take you to another incident near the end of POR. Ike goes to fight the Black Knight. He fights him, and all of that stuff happens. The building collapses!

Now, what about the Black Knight? Well, the Japanese version of RD had an explanation, but I had my own idea. I had him warp out of the building as it collapsed, and end up in Grann Desert. In his desperation, he did not know where he was going, but the move drained his energy, and he fell unconscious in the desert. And who should happen to stumble across him? Zeah, of course. She does not know who the Black Knight is. She merely sees him as a wounded, lost man. Thus, she cares for him. (You can only imagine Stefan's surprise when he returns to Zeah!) Stefan never tells her who it is though. It is during Zelgius's "recovery" that he finds peace staying with Zeah, but in the end he ignores the voice, ("you would be happy here") and sets off to find Sephiran in Begnion.

And about Zeah's thoughts over his death. Zeah is present at Zelgius's death, and she watched the dual between him and Ike. When Zelgius is given his death wound, and him and Ike are talking for the last time, Zeah rushes in to his side. She recognizes Zelgius as the man she helped three years ago in the desert, and she becomes worried for him. A memory scene is triggered at this moment, and Zelgius and Zeah both see it. They see themselves together that moment long ago when Via gave birth to them. They see their mother. They see that they are related. Immediately, Zelgius understands who Zeah is. And faintly in his dying world he hears, "You would be happy here..." And then it fades away, for it is too late.

Zeah, on the other hand, does not get the understanding that Zelgius is her brother. In stead she turns to Stefan with a smile, "I...have a brother! Why did I never know? Stefan, I have a brother somewhere out here in the world. I've got to find him."

Stefan returns her smile, and nods, though in his heart he knows the truth that Zelgius was her brother.

Zeah never knows the truth, but goes on believing that someday she would find her brother.

6. Does Zeah end up with Alondite at the end?:

You know, why didn't I think of that!? Actually, no she doesn't. I kept it true to the game: Ike takes Alondite.

"The people of Tellius aren't sure when their hero Ike left the country. They don't even know where he went. Some say his tactician Soren went with him. Others say that the Laguz Cat Ranulf accompanied him. None of these thoughts are certain, but one thing is: everyone agrees that their last view of Ike was him walking off with Ragnell in his grip, and the twin sword Alondite strapped to his back."

7. What does Zeah do during the events of PoR and RD?:

I kind of answered this question above. Though, I am truly very uncertain on what she did. At least during the three years, she continued to train under Stefan, and...

Alright, I'll just explain everything here. Do you remember in my fanfict where Stefan mentions that he is searching for the master who can defeat him with the sword? Well, that person is Zeah. No, she doesn't kill him, but she betters him in a fight. Stefan smiles over it, and probably muttered something like, _"I have waited for this moment. Now I can go on with peace."_

In the end, Stefan discovers why _"he felt something deep within his chest that he had never felt before." _He was feeling love for Zeah, and yes-I was planning on having the two get married, and establishing an official Branded colony.

8. How were you going to introduce each of the mercenaries (back-stories, etc.)?:

Titania:

Meets Greil in Gallia, and challenges him to a fight when she sees him training a bunch of soldiers. She becomes fond of him when she sees his strength, and she trains under him.

Shinion:He was still under some thought. Greil met him some time after he left Daein, but I didn't do too much thought here.

Gatrie:

He came along with Shinion. :)

Rhys:

Joins the group after he helps heal Titania after a small skirmish. Titania promises to protect him after he showed such kindness.

Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf:

"OSCAR, GUESS WHAT!? SOME COOL GUY WITH A NASTY SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD SAID HE'D LET US COME LIVE WITH HIM. HE SAID HE'D GIVE US FOOD, AND SHELTER, AND WE COULD BECOME MERCENARIES. HE SAID HE'D TRAIN US! HE SAID WE COULD BE A FAMILY!"

"Oh, ok, Boyd. Where is this man?"

"I invited him inside, Oscar! He's really cool!"

"Um, alright, Boyd. Let me tie up Dad's horse."

"Oscar, come on! Hurry up!"

"Boyd, I just got home from the Crimean army. I'm tired..."

...Or, something like that. I will probably type up this part separately just for fun, and include Oscar and Kieran's race!

Ike:

He was born into the mercenary group.

Mist:

Same thing.

Mia:

Comes later.

Soren:

I didn't even consider this little grump. It's known how he met Ike long ago, but I really didn't consider how he met him again later.

...Is that everybody?

9. How were you going to handle Greil's death and Zelgius' motivation for it? Were you going to take the "apathetic/malicious" approach or were you going to take the "I-have-no-idea-what-I-was-thinking-and-now-I'm-scarred-for-life" approach? Is Zelgius haunted by Greil's death?:

Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Why must I even answer! Why would I want to _write _about this scene!? (I am a fan-girl, you know. What a terrible scene...) Well, Greil's death was going to be very sad as it was in the game. I was even going to add Greil's last speech to Titania before he goes to fight the Black Knight. _"Titania, you have always been a mother to Ike and Mist. You sacrificed so much to help them...To help me. I want you to continue to be a mother to them. But as for the two of us...It never would have worked out right, Titania. I cannot give you what you wish."_

"Commander Greil..."

Ok. Back to the question, (now that you are probably crying.) To tell you the truth, I didn't actually consider Zelgius's approach in killing Greil...I have always wondered what he was thinking, but I never thought how I'd portray it in my book. I can answer your last question though. **Yes**, Zelgius was going to be haunted by his decision of killing Greil.

10. How does Zelgius get back into Begnion when most people know him in the city?:

GOOD question. This was a hard one...Umm...It was very undeveloped in my mind, but Zelgius did have connections through Sephiran. And I'd imagine that the creepy heron man just basically had no problem telling him, "Kill anyone who resists you." As for Zelgius, what is his response? Probably obedience. Though, it's hard to say. I didn't get this far.

11. So, who was standing over Muarim when the chapter closed out?:

Actually, it was no one significant. It was just a random couple in Begnion who felt pity for poor Muarim. This family, however, would later have a son named Tormod. Bet you know where this is going... Basically, the parents saw that Muarim was gentle, and they made him guard their children. Well, Tormod really grew attached to him... and how he headed up the Laguz Emancipation thingy...That's a different story! I don't know!

12. How were you going to have Zelgy meet Sephiran? Greil?:

TOO LONG! WAY TOO LONG! I should seriously just type these ones up...

13. How were you going to handle Zelgy's "dark" years?:

Dark years...Um. I don't know actually. I don't think I thought that far. (Why would I?) Though, I would have stood true to the game...Meh.

14. How were you going to dramatize Zelgius' death scene? Were you going to do anything "supernatural" with it?:

I already mentioned a few things about Zelgius's death scene above with Zeah. That's about all that I was going "to add."

15. Were you going to kill Sephiran off or let him live?:

Good question, but I didn't even think about that. Hmmm...To live or not to live. I'd have to consider that one myself! (I probably was going to let him live, because that's the "real" ending.)

16. What were you going to call the RD story section of your book?:

That's the only section I didn't come up with a name for. Book one is called "The Branded One," book two is called "General Gawain," book three is called "The Mad King's War," but book four...had no name. Sad.

17. How were you going to handle Zelgius' funeral scene (if you even had one planned)?:

I truly didn't have this planned out too much. Terrible, I know. It's foggy in my mind, but I pictured Ike standing at Zelgius's grave with almost sorrowed regret. Ike even would visit that spot many times after. Dunno, but I actually considered Zelgius's grave being placed next to Greil's. Interesting touch, yes?

18. List any other things that I left out!:

YOU ASKED FOR IT!

The poem at the end of book one:

There was going to be a poem after each book. As you may realize, the poem was

talking about Zelgius, written by Sephiran.

Poem one for book one:

"Follow this path of radiance

Lead me to the radiant dawn!

You can't go back to the start

You know your childhood is gone?"

Poem two for book two:

"Follow this path of radiance

Lead me to the radiant dawn!

You played a very big role

Did you know you did, Laguz spawn?"

Poem three for book three:

"Follow this path of radiance

Lead me to the radiant dawn!

This has become your life now

Did you watch its steps getting drawn?"*

*This is describing his life as the Black Knight. . . .Meh.

Poem four for book four:

"Follow this path of radiance

Lead me to the radiant dawn!

Although your life is over

Your legacy will still live on."

And about Zelgius's name:

In my book, it mentions that Zelgius's name means "Cursed of Tellius." Very true,

but in a scene with Sephiran, probably their first meeting...

"Your name is Zelgius?"

"My lord, it means. . .'Cursed of...Tellius.'"

"Very interesting. In the ancient Heron language, it means 'Radiant Dawn.'"

Had to add my touch there. Makes the last game of Fire Emblem sound more

important, huh?

Nasir-to live or not to live?:

How tricky is this little question? Well...either way, _I wasn't going to have Nasir die, _

but you know what I mean. The route I was going to take was that I was going to have

Nasir do his little honorable sacrifice, and go hold back the Black Knight while Ike

escapes. (It adds an interesting twist to my first book in my fanfiction. Poor Zelgy

must've thought it strange to be fought by the same guy who had helped him long ago on

a Begnion vessel!)

Anyway, I'm not sure how or when I was going to have Nasir appear back. I wanted

him to be at the end at Rajaion's death, (I will probably have to type that scene up too.) But...How that would all work...I don't know.

A little about Gawain:

Well, Gawain was from Daein, and he met Elena in Daein. I also had Gawain as good

friends with Volke and Tauroneo, and they often trained together for the Daein army.

AND THIS IS TOO LONG TO WRITE-I SHOULD JUST TYPE IT UP!

Sephiran as Lehren:

To tell you the truth I didn't have this part thought out much. How did Sephiran take

Heron form after he married Altina and lost his "powers"? Perhaps it was just a special

moment. He's a powerful dude!

And that's pretty good for now. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
